Raining puppets and flying chakra of lions fist
by CREATOR OF AWESOMNESS
Summary: What if Sakura was never in team 7 what if someone who used puppets,seals, and a new dojutsu joined instead. Not only that but he holds the nine tailed lion! Sakura bashing Yota from episode 313 shuppiden is also in it Open for any ideas
1. Chapter 1

_**VERY IMPORTANT **_

_**Okay as everyone knows naruto is usually the one fated to save everyone an all but my new character (pretty strong) is going to take his place on some of it. **_

_**But I want you guys to send me any summoning contracts he should have because I want to like let the people who are reading this get their Own things in so send me some summoning contracts and tell me their abilities.**_

_**HERE ARE THE ABILITES OF THE NEW CHARACTER **_

_**NAME- Kenshi Kuroga**_

_**Bloodline (An eye bloodline)- Blood eye **_

_**level 1 allows you to see paralyzing points in the human body system.**_

_**Level 2 you can see the emotions that are running through a opponent (along with the abilities of level one)**_

_**Level 3 Able to follow your opponents attack and copy his movements while gaining access to see all of the opponents vital points and knowledge along with the element of light (you still get the same stuff from level one or two)**_

_**Level 4 a secret sorry **_

_**Acurracy-high chunin**_

_**Charka level- somewhat comparable to Naruto **_

_**Hand to hand- low chunin **_

_**Determination-bigger than naruto's :p**_

_**Jutsu- sorry but cant let you have all the information**_

_**Traps- high genin **_

_**Chakra control- cant tell**_

_**Stealth- Wont tell**_

_**Jutsu knowledge-wont tell**_

_**Speed- faster than sasuke that all I'm saying an I'm talking about especially during wave arc**_

_**Gender-Male **_

_**Hair-light brown falls near shoulder sort of silky **_

_**Eye- pure sky blue**_

_**Height- 145.7 cm**_

_**Weight -41.4 kg**_

_**Age-13 (that what everyone graduates at) **_

_**Status- Demon holder **_

_**I will not tell you who he is at this moment holding sorry. Okay you guys if you have any summoning contracts he my character should have please PM me it would be a lot to satisfy you guys. I will make a poll about it when you guys send it. Also give me a couple puppets I can use it would be appreciated.**_

_**Disclamer I don't own Naruto**_

Dang it was a beautiful day. On this nice day it was the say I Kenshi Kugora. So right now we were all going through Irukas's boring lectures. Sometimes it was good not having a family especially because of the complaints that I would be giving them all. Yeah that's right I was an orphan like the one named Naruto. The guy was labeled the dead last of the class. Well it was just because of the fact he never listens ever.

Well right now we were getting our team placements. ''Team 7 Sakura Haranuro'' said Iruka bit to dramatically.

Oh god no oh lord help me! Do not let me get placed with that annoying demon of a banshee. I would rather go to Itachi and be his freaking slave in anything. ''Gama Taruske'' he said. Now I was banging my head on the table in my head. Hurry the hell up so I know if I will have to send a puppy to kill Sakura.

''And'' oh for the sake of cookies just say the freaking name right now .

''Kutso naga'' oh finally now I could rest assured.

''Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo!'' well now I think I will need ear surgery. ''Why cant I be in sasuke's team it's not fair!'' she just kept whining and whining before I decided to throw a kunai at her head well near her. She fainted of surprise. In my head I was burning everything so close so close why did it not hit her head.

Iruka made a sigh of relief. ''Well now that's over with here's team 8 Naruto Uzamaki'' his head immediately piped up in anticipation. '' Kenshi Kugora'' well that was me alright.

The uzamaki guy raised an eyebrow of confusion. ''Who's that?'' he asked out loud. Wow just wow I was pretty much the only guy in the class who could beat Sasuke in a fight. ''And Sasuke uchia'' he exclaimed. '' Iruka-sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be with a guy like sasuke'' said Naruto complaining.

Once again how stupid can this guy ever get? ''Dude he was the top rookie of the year an so was I we tied you idiot'' I snapped back at him. ''Just make sure to not get in my way'' said sasuke the emo guy.

Naruto growled at him ''why you '' Ino who was next to me was trying her best to smash me with a book while the other two bickered. Could the other girls stop fawning over sasuke I mean seriously the only one who actually took things seriously as a girl was Hinata.

Two hours than passed and our sensei were not even here!

I really could not believe it. Every other student had their teachers to pick them up except ours!

Gah this was so unfair! I saw Naruto get a used eraser and a chair. He put the chair near the entrance door and stood on top of it. ''Hey what are you doing Naruto?" I asked actually knowing that he was actually trying to prank the teacher for being late. Well if that had itching powder I am so in for it.

I threw him a small container. ''What's this?'' he asked. ''Hehe its itching powder should get the person who has it on their head to itch like crazy in an hour of contact'' I replied. He giggled and so did I. He poured it on the eraser and put in between the space of the door and wall.

''This will teach him for being late'' he chuckled and said at the same time. He then sat next to me. ''Hey how come I have not heard of you in the class?'' he asked me.

''Well I guess you never paid attention to me. I used to be somewhere around 10th place. I hid my strength. So then I slowly crept up to the top. You were actually to focused on Sakura to really notice at all'' I replied.

He gave me a "oh" kind of look. ''So after this want to hang out?'' I asked him. He looked as if he was just blessed and hugged. ''Yeah believe it!" what did I just get myself into? ''We'll go to a small restaurant cause I don't have much money'' I said. He kind of faltered but kept a bright smile.

''Alright'' he replied. With that he finally started to calm down. I went toward Sasuke and sat next to him. ''Hey sasuke'' I greeted. He did a Hn as a response. I growled he was being too much emo. I might as well tell him my little secret about the uchia massacre. No I shouldn't not now really. I heard footsteps it must be our teacher.

The door opened and the eraser fell. Wow that actually worked the idiot haha. Naruto laughed like crazy. ''You actually fall for it. Jajaja I cant believe it''.

Our sensei interrupted ''my first impression of you is your all insane'' everyone face palmed even Sasuke did. ''Meet me on the roof we'll start over there okay'' he said before walking off.

Great now out sensei thinks were all crazy well can you blame him. It is all Yota's fault. Well not really I wonder how he's feeling right now.

Hopefully he is not sad. We all finally got to the roof. The lazy sensei gave us a lazy eye. ''Alright than lets introduce ourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future'' he explained.

''Why don't you go first than sensei'' said Naruto. ''Alright than my name is Kakashi Haytake I have likes. I don't really feel like telling you my dislikes. Hobbies I don't really feel like telling you either and your to young anyways. Also my dream I don't feel like telling you that either your turn blonde'' he said pointing to Naruto.

''Finally my name is Naruto Uzamaki. I like Raman in a cup noodles. I hate the three minutes it takes for the instant Raman to be ready. My hobbies are trying out different types of Raman and mixing them together. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!'' he yelled the last part out.

Well that dream was nice. However the rest was kind of weird. He then pointed for me to go. ''Okay my name is Kenshi Kurgora. I like puppets, training, Pocky so don't think of touching my precious!" I yelled. Everyone sweat dropped ''Great another Pocky addict like Sasori'' I heard Kakashi Mutter. ''However I like my 6 year old brother Yota the most. My dislikes are Pocky haters and people who even think of trying to harm Yota or try to separate us for even more than one day'' I said.

''So were basically going to take your brother on every mission?" Kakashi asked earning a nod from me making him sigh. ''My hobbies are training with my puppets and other things like seals even though I don't have much, also taking care of Yota, playing with the kid and protecting my pocky'' I replied making everyone get even bigger sweat drops.

''My dreams for the future. Well I have not really thought of that but maybe to see if Yota really wants to find a way around his bloodline and start aging. Oh also I wish to protect my little brother at all costs'' I stated.

Everyone was in anime tears. However Sasuke had only a couple coming out. ''Well than now that were done with that its your turn emo'' he said pointing to Sasuke. I could see Sakura behind him with hearts in her eyes. What the heck she wasn't supposed to be here. ''Sakura get out of here!'' I yelled. She refused and tried punching me which I dodged.

''Sakura get out of here'' yelled Sasuke. ''But sasuke were meant for each other'' she replied griping on to him. I started pulling getting her off in a few seconds. Kakshi disappeared and was behind Sakura with a tiger seal.

Yes finally Sakura was about to be destroyed! But he just poked her with a chakre enhanced finger sending the screaming banshee flying. ''She's going she's going and gone'' me and sasuke cheered. ''Well than go on not so emo'' said Kaksahi.

''Well my name is Sasuke Uchia. I like tomato juice and have taken a bit of a liking to Kenshi but not many other things. I hate Sakura and dislike a lot of things. I have a dream that I will make into a reality its to kill a certain someone'' he explained all in one sentence.

Wow I hope he doesn't mean Naruto. ''Okay than now that we all have ourselves introduced now on to some bad news, You see if you are all going to take a survival test. A final test now you see the first genin test that you guys all took was to weed out the weakest of them. Meet me at training ground seven at seven o'clock. Oh and don't eat anything you'll throw up'' he explained before vanishing.

Oh great. Sasuke just left leaving me and Naruto. ''Naruto I think we should hurry up with hanging I have to get to my little brother or you can just come with me and meet him'' I stated getting a bit closer to him. . ''

He grinned ''alright I will go with you'' he said. ''Great'' I replied. I lead him to the forest behind the academy. We made it about a mile in before Naruto asked me a question ''hey do you and your brother actually live in the forest?'' he asked.

''Yup'' was my pretty simple response.

We finally reached our destination. There was a large tree house. It looked bigger inside. "Big brother big big" was a shriek of a little boy. He was a bit on the skinny side. He had spiky waist-length, brown hair with short bangs hanging over his eyes. He had green eyes with a grey sclerae eyes that had no pupils.

''Hey Yota'' I exclaimed putting him into a hug and throwing him into the air. He was giggling the whole time making snow fall. ''Wait how is snow falling at all were in the middle of spring?'' he asked.

''Well that is Yota's bloodline depending on his emotions he changes the weather. Also he wont be able to age by the time he is 9'' I said. Naruto muttered about Yota being lucky.

Yota finally calmed down letting the snow stop falling. ''Big brother who is he?" asked Yota. ''He's a friend who will be visiting us. So you want to play with him while I go and get some food to cook?'' I asked.

He gave a nod ''okay'' he responded not before hugging me.

I went off in search of an animal.

Hopping from tree to tree was boring but a great exercise. I sighed hopefully I could finish this whole thing quick and get back to Yota already. I spotted a small wild boar. It seemed to be 4 or 4 and a half feet long it would be a good dinner.

I took out a scroll and unsealed a puppet. It had 4 arms. The puppet has one main eye that is black filled with poisen powder. It has small wings that are kunai sharp. It has a large mane that is colored green. Along with the wooden nails being pretty sharp.

I used chakra strings to take control of my puppet. I sent it after the unsuspecting boar. The puppet named kuruso grabbed a sword and cut into the boar's rib cage. It pierced the animals heart instantly killing it.

I jumped down next to it. I then sealed it into one of my scrolls not before draining its blood. ''Okay now to get to Yota '' I said to myself and went to my house.

It was freaking raining that meant that Yota was crying. When I get my hands on Naruto I am so going to kill him. I walked in to see Naruto with a fist looking annoyed over Yota. However It did not last soon since Naruto was bombarded with a strong water current like a waterfall on him.

I picked up Yota and cradled the small cute boy in my hands calming him down. I kissed his forehead as he started to calm down letting the water current on Naruto fall.

I finally set him down on the couch. I walked over to Naruto. ''You idiot Naruto if you do that again I will destroy you'' I said with venom in my voice. This made Naruto nod scared for his life. ''I am going to cook dinner okay so just keep out of trouble and apologize to him'' I said to him.

He went to the living room where Yota was. I unsealed the small bore and started to skin it. After that I started to dispose of any unneeded organs like the intestines. After disposing of them I sighed and started to cut the boar with my butcher knife. After that I started to grill them. I was lucky this day. It was one of those day's when I was not being chased by villagers and coming here bloodied.

I sighed as the meat was finally cooked. I added some expensive spice I was forced to steal. After that I separated them into 3 plates.

Yota's plate was the biggest it had 50 percent of the boar meat while me and Naruto had the same amount.

I put two of the plates in each of my hands and passed them out. ''Naruto the reason why Yota has more food is because he is my little brother'' I replied going to get my plate. Yota was already digging in so was Naruto who after the first bite started saying ''I am in heaven!" Was my cooking that great?

No wonder Yota loved my cooking so much. I took a fork and started to eat out of my food. Naruto seemed to be smiling as he ate.

I could tell from his eyes he was a demon container just like me. Either way I could care less it's the person that matters not the demon inside of him.

It took some time but after Yota fell asleep and I convinced Naruto to stay for the night.I took a spot outside the house and sat indian style. My eyes closed as I ignored everything.

It took me to a plain field. Growling could be heard but the growling than turned into purrs. A huge lion the size of the Kyubi Kistune. It also had nine tails. ''**Hello cub'' it said. **

''Hey kimo'' I replied jumping into the plain near the giant lion. The lion actually named Kimo smiled. '**'Well than what are you doing here exactly I know were friends and all but you don't come here every day?'' she asked.**

Yeah a fearsome demon that was probably more powerful than the nine tailed fox was a women yay. ''No reason just chilling'' I replied laying back on a tree. ''**Oh really are you sure?'' she asked. **''Yeah I am pretty sure'' I replied. **''Very well would you like a history lesson?'' she asked.**

''Why not it would prove nice'' I replied.

''**Okay here you goes. You see my mane. Even though I am a girl I earned this. You see in my clan males were born with these manes. While the females did not have any. The larger manes are earned by mostly males because they are usually the strongest. However I on the other hand surpassed all expectations and earned this mane'' she explained.**

I smiled ''that is really interesting fluffy'' I said getting on her nerves. She thumped me on the head. Coming from a lion bigger than the Hokage monument that hurt a lot.

''**Idiotic brat. Now on to more important matters how is your hand to hand combat going. Since you are a puppeteer and all?'' she asked. **

Kimo had very limited senses when it came to feeling my senses. If you looked at the detailed seal there was a tiny scrap of it torn off. This let Kimo have limited access to my senses. She could taste, hear, smell and feel what I had.

That was pretty much it. However being a demon container I obviously had a massive reserve. Yet one of the gifts of taking some of the seal off was that my chakra control improved. At best I could balance three kunais on my finger, while doing water walking and having rocks thrown at me. Also my senses were increased like hearing and smelling.

My hand to hand combat skills were awesome it would be at chunin levels at best low chunin to be exact. ''Its going well I am at low chunin so I am using. I could beat Sasuke since he has genin level hand to hand combat as well'' I replied.

''My senses are getting better at that as well though it would be nice if I could just get the hang with the smelling. Do you know how it's like when you realize someone crapped on you!'' I yelled the last part out.

She ignored that dang it.

''Well it is a night so I got to go soon. I need sleep and Yota is probably going to cry soon if I don't get home soon'' I replied.

''**Very well go on I am taking a cat nap while your gone'' she said laying down. **

I concentrated myself and exited my mindscape. Dang it that thing always left me with a headache.

I headed back to my little house where Yota and Naruto were fast asleep. I had to climb in the bed with Yota. He could never really sleep on his own. So in the end he somehow convinced me to be the one who has to sleep with him. He looked so peaceful soon I fell into sleep.

**That's a rap guys it was a nice story I beg of you to send me puppets I can use maybe a couple sealing jutsus or so it would be nice cause I am running out of ideas after giving a bunch plz help.**

**If you guys don't know yota check him out on narutopeida **

**REVIEW REVIEW AND GIVE ME PUPPET IDEAS AND POSSIBLE PLOT IDEAS.**


	2. puppets revealed and teams

**Okay you guys I have uploaded a brand new chapter. I really have nothing to say at this moment but PM me any ideas if you could. The one I like most will be put in the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto if I did the series would be different**

I loved the sleep I had gotten. I slowly got up and checked the time 8; 00 o clock. Eh from the last time I was pretty sure that Kakashi would be late again.

I brushed my teeth and packed up. There were some sealing scrolls. Those contained my puppets. Shuriken, Kunai, exploding tags, soldier pills, and a first aid kit that was all prepared. The weapons were in my two pouches and part of them was sealed in a scroll just in case. Pills and the first aid kit were also sealed into a scroll.

One other scroll contained some more items. A couple sandwiches and some juice just in case.

It would be an hour or maybe eve three till Kakashi would come at training ground 7. Maybe more considering his reputation. Sighing I opened the refrigerator and took out juice. I got a smooth pan put a thin layer of butter on it than started making some pancakes.

It smelled pretty nice. There were three plates. One for Naruto with fifteen pancakes. Another for Yota which had sixteen pancakes. Finally mines which also had fifteen like Naruto's. A 4 feet syrup gravy platter.

There was a cup of orange juice next to each plate. Along with 3 small sheets of napkins. I walked over to where Naruto was peacefully sleeping. I shook him so he woke up with a groan. ''What time is it?'' he asked.

When I told him it was 8; 00 o clock he freaked. ''Oh no we go to get to the training ground'' he was about to run out but I grabbed him and got the orange ninja to sit down. ''Look man the teacher was absent for hours last time. What's to stop him from doing it all over again'' I told him finally getting Naruto to calm down. ''Oh so that means we were supposed to actually eat breakfast as well right?"' Naruto asked.

I nodded. ''There is food in the kitchen and juice your plate is the one with fifteen pancakes'' I explained. Naruto nodded and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I went to where Yota was sleeping.

I nudged the little boy making him wake up with a long yawn. Giving him a gentle push he woke up completely.

''Hi big brother what's going on today again?'' he asked. Aww that was so cute. ''Well today is my final part of genin exams. You know where I might end up becoming a real ninja'' I told him. He smiled. Yota got up and started running around. ''Kon, Kon, Kon it's snowing'' he said. Snow started to fall.

''Whoa there little boy you still got to brush your teeth wash up. Next eat breakfast made pancakes today.

Finally you can watch my genin exam final test'' he cheered and went into the bathroom. Looks like Naruto was done in there. I walked down stairs where Naruto was eating. ''Hey didn't Kakashi sensei say we can not eat breakfast?'' he asked.

''Well lets say we have to fight him. It is a survival test we would have to use a lot of energy. With us being drained of energy from lack of food. We would end up losing and failing our test'' I explained to him. He seemed to get it and went right back to eating.

I stuffed some into my mouth. About a minute later Yota came and started scarfing down the pancakes. Pretty soon Naruto and Yota lowered themselves to nine pancakes each. They looked at each other and started a eating contest.

Two minutes later a embarrassed Naruto was putting his head in shame about the fact that he was beaten by a kid.

Too bad I finished before all of them.

''Well Naruto we got to leave'' I said as we all got up. Yota did as well. ''Why is the kid coming?'' asked Naruto. Wow this guy was just full of questions today. ''Well he is my little brother is too important for me to leave. Not even one day. So I take him with me just about everywhere'' I replied.

''Yeah everywhere all the time'' cheered Yota. It started to snow which meant Yota was either having fun or really happy. ''Well than lets get this show on the road'' Naruto said.

We jumped out of the tree house and headed to training ground seven.

**10; 07**

Well than it looked like we got right on time. There was an irritated Sasuke mad at us for coming late and eating breakfast unlike him. Also Kakashi came about lets say 15 second later give or take. ''Well than my cute little Genin how are things going?"' asked Kakashi expecting our stomachs to rumble. However only sasuke's did.

''So you guys ate breakfast did you not?'' he asked knowing the answer to which we nodded. Sasuke realized what was going on and smacked himself. Kakashi looked at Yota who hid behind me. ''So this is your brother isn't he Kenshi (hey that rhymes )'' he stated. ''Yeah he my big brother'' Yota responded. ''Well he can watch this whole thing but cant get involved'' said Kakshi.

I was doing a chibi dance Lets go Yota style. Yota seemed sad about having to only watch but sat down anyways. ''Well than now that were all set how about we start'' Kakashi held up two bells. ''You see I have 2 bells. The three of you have until noon to get these bells'' he explained.

''Wait a minute you have 2 bells and there are only three of us what gives?" Sasuke asked. It was confusing to me. What if we did not get the bells?

''Whoever does not get a ball will be sent back to the academy. Also they'll be tied to a post while the rest eat lunch'' he set a timer on a tree stump. ''You must be able to come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't none of you will even be able to hit me'' explained Kakashi.

Naruto started to laugh. ''Says the guy who couldn't dodge an eraser'' he said. ''Class clowns usually the weakest link of teams. The dead last lowest scores losers'' said Kakashi. Naruto was angry he rushed toward Kakashi looking to hurt him with a kunai at hand '' I'll crush you!" he yelled.

In an instant Naruto was pinned to the ground ''slow down I haven't said go yet'' Kakashi said. Looks like he was a real Jounin. ''Good you came at me with the intent to actually hurt me. However you dashed in blindly and lowered your guard'' Kakashi explained Kakashi than let Naruto go.

''We start… Now!'' we all got into our hiding spots except Naruto who stayed. What was he doing? ''Come on and fight me!"' he yelled. Wow the irony of it all. I looked at a small squirrel next to me. Well the nice scenery didn't last long since the damned thing farted in my face and ran away?

Kakashi looked hesitant after what he did to Naruto before. ''I said fight me!'' he yelled again. ''Uhm… You're a little bit off'' Kakashi responded. ''The only thing off is your stupid hair cut!'' he yelled running forward. Kakashi pulled something out of his pouch. ''What the hell is that for?!'' yelled and Naruto asked.

''What do you think I am trying to get to the part where Kiki finally proposes. Oh Kiki you naughty girl'' he said reading his what I memorized as porn. ''First lesson about Ninja's hand to hand combat'' Kakashi exclaimed.

''I WILL CRUSH YOU'' Naruto yelled sending a wild kick to Kakashi who blocked it. He tried connecting with a higher kick but Kakashi just kneeled down. Naruto went for a wild punch. However Naruto just hit air with Kakashi behind him. Kakashi did the same thing as he did with sakaura poke a chakra enhanced finger into the butt of Naruto.

He was sent flying into a lake. Damn was he alright? It looked like Naruto was alright because two shurikens came out toward Kakashi who caught them with his fingers. I noticed another Naruto get out of the back of the river is that actually a shadow clone?

Naruto crawled out of the lake panting. ''Hey you do know if you can't get a bell by noon you won't have any lunch'' explained Kakashi.

''I know that dang it!"' he yelled back. ''You are pretty weak for a guy who wants to one day become the greatest Hokage'' (do I really need to tell you who was saying that).I heard Sasuke's stomach growl oh poor guy.

''I was just being a bit careless that all nothing else believe it'' he yelled back. Clones than burst out of the lake and ran toward Kakashi. Those were real live physical clones. So those rumors that were out there was actually true he could do a forbidden jutsu the shadow clone jutsu amazing. Another Naruto appeared and caught Kakashi from his back that must have been the clone I saw crawl out the river before. Naruto explained that he had one of his clones sneak up behind Kakashi. More clones came and held our sensei in place so that he would not be able to move. The real Naruto jumped ready to punch Kakashi ''my butt still hurts time for some good old fashion payback!'' he yelled. When he supposedly hit Kakashi he hit Naruto. Sensei must have used a substitution and escaped.

Well the clones and Naruto started to argue and fight each other when the jutsu ended it showed a battered Naruto.

Not again! Naruto looked over and saw one of Kakashi's bells. _''don't you dare Naruto if you do'' I thought. _

However Naruto went to get the bell and got snared by a rope. Kakashi got the bell and retied it to his waist. Next he left along with Sasuke.

Naruto is my friend so I should let him down. I threw a kunai cutting the rope. Naruto landed on his feet ''Gee thanks Kenshi'' he said before running off oh great now I am alone.

I saw Yota running up to me. ''Hey why you no fight that weird man'' he asked. ''Well that is because I did not really get a chance to'' I replied. Yota made a oh face and went back to sit down on the tree stump.

I leapt into the forest looking for our sensei. Gosh it was going to take a bit. I landed on the ground with my feet. A swirl of leaves went around me to reveal a bloodied Sasuke with kunai stabs all over him. Wait a minute from what I know Kakashi would never do this to a fellow comrade.

This had to be a genjutsu. I dispelled it shattering the illusion showing Kakashi right in front of me. ''Well looks like you were able to escape my hell viewing illusion now weren't you'' he stated.

''You know I already beat Sasuke Uchia what chance do you have?'' he asked.

I smirked and took out one of my scrolls and unsealed what was in it.

What was there was a headless wooden Samurai warrior. The warrior came with a leather set of armor along with a steel sword in both hands ready to strike.

''Wow I never expected a puppet user in leaf village'' he said shocked. I sent my puppet after him which started slashing with its swords keeping Kakashi distracted if only I could get that bell!

I was controlling the puppet with one hand. With my other hand I was throwing at him as many kunai's as I could.

This was not getting me anywhere unless I go to another level. I switched both my arms and started throwing kunais with exploding tags.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Explosion after explosion happened. The rope holding one of the bells looked to have a small burn on it.

''You seem to be really dependent on this puppet?'' asked Kakashi. That was not true at all. He went to attack my puppet but a bunch of swords extended from my puppets forcing him back.

''Hmm interesting if I get close enough your puppet would have stabbed me'' he observed.

He threw a kunai at me but I sent my puppet to take it with his leather hide as armor. I took a closer look at the kunai and saw that it had a small exploding tag.

Obviously it detonated slightly destroying my puppet but severing my connection with my puppet. ''Well there goes Mikadari'' I muttered. He charged at me and we engaged in a hand to hand combat battle. I was just barely hanging on but doing better than Sasuke did.

Throwing a hard punch it was countered by a flying kick to my skull. ''Dang it'' I cursed going for a round house kick which was countered by another punch. I jumped back as far as I could without being trashed by Kakashi any further.

I went through some hand seals ''Wind style great break through'' I cried sending a blast of wind at the jounin. Who was able to dodge it? A couple trees were left destroyed. I couldn't see him was he to my right? Wait no it couldn't be.

There was no sound. I leapt on a tree and Kakashi popped from the ground.

''Well than you are better than the others aren't you'' he explained. I smirked and pulled my hand back revealing chakra strings. ''What?'' he asked before one of my wolf like puppets came and shot senbons at him. He dodged them all but one of the senbon cut off the string.

I had my puppet shot a poison gas. Kakashi was forced to move out. Putting on my mask I actually grabbed the bell!

We both landed on the ground. ''Hmm… you actually got a bell unlike the Uchia who only touched it. You have proven to be the best of your team'' he explained. I smirked ''well here's one thing you will be surprised about. Go Naruto and Sasuke!'' I yelled.

A fire ball came out of a tree forcing Kakashi a dodge it. Multiple Kunai came from the other side forcing him to dodge again. I threw shuriken while doing hand signs. '' Wind Release: Devils Speed'' the Kunai then started to go faster with chakra put in it.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the bushes. ''Very good you guys are working as a team so I might as well go a bit tougher on you guys water style shot blast'' he exclaimed launching 3 bullets of water at me all hitting the target.

Naruto charged in and threw 3 kunais while Sasuke threw in another fireball Justus. Silently I was controlling my puppet to edge closer to Kakashi who was dealing with Naruto and Sasuke launching various jutsu at them. Dang those bullets hurt like hell.

My puppet was inching closer. I made it bare its claws and take a quick slash at Kakashi. He screamed in pain and started to slow down in his fight. I had my puppet retrieve Mikadari and seal him back.

Even though Kakashi was slowing down Sasuke and Naruto were panting in exhaustion. So was I since I had been hit the most? I charged in with my puppet and launched. Kibito (the puppet) launched ninja wire to try and catch and wrap around our teacher but he was able to slice it up. Does he know how much this is going to take to repair.

''Let's see how u handle this Kenshi lighting ball'' he exclaimed. A medium sized ball of lighting smashed into me knocking me into a tree. Ouch dang it this hurt so much.

Electricity started to course through me increasing the pain I was feeling. I barely held control to my puppet. Reaching into my pocket I took a soldier pill. Energy started to course through me. Finally it was about time I remembered about those.

It was way too late the timer finally rung signaling that time was up. ''Oh dang it'' I heard Naruto said. Along with Sasuke who ''pfted'' in response.

''Well than who passes?'' asked Kakashi. What did he mean by that?

I didn't know what to say for that. If the case was true than I might as well do something else hopefully he fell for it. I leaned back on the tree while still sitting down.

The pain from Kakashi's jutsu really did a number on me. ''None of us do'' I responded.

Kakashi gave an eye smile. ''Correct all of you pass'' he exclaimed. Oh yeah wait what? ''Wait what do you mean Kenshi was the only one to actually get a bell. Neither me nor Sasuke were able to get it even though we worked as a team'' alleged Naruto.

I had no idea what In the hell was going on either.

''Yeah we couldn't get the bells'' said Sasuke. ''Well you see you all did work as a team. That was what this was supposed to be. The test was supposed to pin you all together. Naruto you decided to walk around alone. Sasuke you thought the others would just get in your way. However Kenshi somehow brought your egos together'' Kakashi explained before taking a large breath.

''Now Kenshi has proven to not only be the strongest of this wacked up team. However he also seems to be the only one who wants this to be an actual team. He untied this team. You see the whole purpose of this test is to work as a freaking team'' explained Kakashi.

''So we all pass?'' Naruto asked excited. ''Yes you all do team 7 is now officially in action'' exclaimed Kakashi with an eye smile.

''Yahoo big big brother is a bug bad ninja now!'' it was Yota who jumped on my back. Naruto started cheering about the fact that he was one step closer to becoming the greatest Hokage that ever lived.

Sasuke on the other hand seemed to let in a small smile it was actually a true one.

Kakashi led us back to the place where he set the timer and looked at a memorial stone. ''These people whose names have been carved into this stone'' he hesitated for a moment before continuing. "They are seen as heroes and heroines (that was for the girls who deserve respect) of the village'' he explained the man seemed to be sad.

I feel bad for him one of his friends must have been put in there that was the conclusion I had made. ''Hey I've decided that I am getting my name carved into that stone. One day I am going to get my name carved in there! That's what I'll become a hero! Hero! '' Shouted Naruto.

''However they are not normal heroes at all…'' said Kakashi. ''What kind of heroes are they then?'' asked Sasuke.

''Yeah tell us Sensei?'' asked Naruto also asked. ''They are all heroes who died in combat'' exclaimed Kakashi solemnly. Naruto and Sasuke (who will show more emotion) were shocked. ''This is a memorial my very best friend was also carved into this stone'' explained Kakashi.

'' Those who disobeys the rules of the ninja are trash. However those who abandon their comrades in favor of themselves are even worse than trash lower than them always the worst'' he said. Kakashi's mood started to lighten up and gave us an eye smile.

''Now meet me tomorrow at seven in front of the Hokage's office we will start mission then team seven begins its duties tomorrow '' he explained before body flickering away. ''Well Sasuke I am pretty sure you deserve the lunch. I and Naruto already had breakfast'' I said before leaving with Yota on my back.

It was a good thing I did not have to use my ultimate trump card. Its name was Kiver and now I needed to make some repairs to my samurai puppet and make him even better it was time I would add that gemstone.

''Well Yota how about we get some ice cream?'' I asked using the transformation jutsu turning into a man that was 5 feet and 11 inches tall with baggy shorts and a blue short sleeved pant with black eyes.

'Yay ice cream, ice cream I want it!'' he shouted.

This was going to be a long day indeed.

**That the end of this chapter**

**I would really like it if people could give me ideas cuz I am open. **

**I am proboably going to make a poll that lasts till I get to the shupuddien part or something. Here it is but It will be open after I post this story here is the poll idea**

**Who should become a human puppet caused by Kenshi meaning he turns the person into a puppet**

**Hinata (I have a plan for all of them)**

**Sakura**

**Could u guys plz me on who I should also consider but for now I cant display this**


	3. mission gone wrong

**Hello people. I am in a pretty good mode since my last uploading of my chapters really brought the views higher. Okay for now here is the summoning contract poll I am open for any additional ideas. **

** Canine Alliance Contract - Summons a member from the canine family (Dingo, Dog, Wolf, Coyote, Jackal, Dhol, Fox, and Culpeo) 2 vote so far (not like the one Kakashi has)**

**2The sirono imprisoned by the priest of death, now has been freed by you. In his gratitude he will ensure your safety and protection. Only 2 vote**

**3Siren demons has none**

**4. LION CONTRACT none**

**5. Tiger contract none **

**6.** **Mount Empire Contract none so far**

**I need some more people who should be turned into a puppet and more views. **

**So send me any ideas cause I love you all. Sakura bashing forever**

**Oh and just so you all know 1 month has passed since team 7**

**They have 21 D rank and one C ranks which was just patrolling the border. **

It had been a full exact month since team 7 had started its duties and it sucked badly.

All we ever did was just do a bunch of chores even though they were boring what did put in a bit of interest in them was a couple assassination attempts on me. Yota and I were running low on ingredients so since the villagers would always sell me over priced rotten stuff I had to steal them while I could.

I was not ashamed of it more like proud after what those damned people did to me. On the bright side I was able to sink into a small jutsu library and snag a defensive jutsu. It took me 4 weeks to learn it completely. It was called wind style wind circulation.

Though I am not really going to go into any other details about that subject. Yota pretty much stuck to me like glue ever since I became a ninja and all.

Usually on any other person this would not be allowed. However Yota has no citizenship anywhere so he could go where he wants when he wants. Also it saves him from having to deal with the demented corrupt council.

It would have been brutal because of his bloodline.

Also this was probably the upset of th world Sakura Haruno the most useless civilian (cause I don't consider her a real ninja) ever! Had somehow passed her test. What wasn't surprising? Well it was the fact that it was all because of her mom who had a spot in the council.

Every member of her team wanted to get as far away from the screaming wreck of a fan girl as possible. Hey could you really blame them I would kill her if I had her on my team.

However since her team felt that Sakura was only hindering their progress they decided to excuse her from missions. So she decided to follow Sasuke around and annoy us. Hell Naruto even stopped liking her cause of all the physical abuse she gave him.

I was forced to literally physically kick her out.

Flash back no jutsu is so 2013

This is 2014 SUPER AWESOME FLASH BACK AWESOME NO JUTSU

It was Sakura who was following us well Sasuke all over again. She had been begging Sasuke to date her and whenever she was rejected Sakura lashed out on either me or Naruto trying to punch us.

''Come on Sasuke just one date you know you will love it now won't you'' she explained doing her best to seduce him. ''I have said more than once before the answer like always is no now leave me the heck alone'' he responded hoping to get rid of her.

I was also hoping that it would actually work for once however sadly fate had no plans for that. ''Dang it this is your entire fault Kenshi you idiot!" she yelled throwing a sloppy punch at me however it was not at me but Yota! In an instant she was surrounded by three puppets Mikadari, Kiver and the younger and smaller version of Kiver kibito.

Mikadari had a poisoned sword near her throat with the other one at her wrists. Kiver had its tail of senbon pointed to her head and eyes. While kibito had kunai wires holding her in place. ''If you ever try doing that on my little brother I will kill you do you understand'' I exclaimed.

She was to frightened to respond while Sasuke was mentally doing the Sasuke Chibi dance. ''DO YOU UNDERSTAND'' I yelled at her again while she gave a frightful nod.

For what she did there had to be a little blood. I had my samurai slash both her cheeks leaving a shallow cut. She ran off as if I was going to kill her. What was up with that?

CANCEL AWESOME FLASHBACK NO JUTSUS IS SO 2014

THIS IS 2015 COMPLELY CANCEL 2015 COMPLETLEY AWESOME NO JUTSU

Yup it was nice to threaten her wait is Sakura really a girl she does not even have any breasts?

We were currently at the Hokage's office waiting for yet another mission. ''Let's see we have walking dogs-'' he was cut off by Tora escaping from its owners grasp. ''Along witch catching Tora again. Lets see there is also weeding old lady gr-'' the hokage was once again was cut off but this time by Naruto oh thank goodness. Naruto was the only reason we got a C rank in the first place anyways maybe it would work this time.

''No way old man! We are ninja we need a real mission. Not like these stupid chores. Find us a real better mission!'' he yelled. _'Yes you freaking old fool give us a real mission' _I thought.

''You idiot you guys are just genin your supposed to start off with simple duties! You work up for the harder ones!'' Iruka yelled. ''Yeah but we get the crappy ones all the time!" Naruto yelled back. ''I for one agree we have a lot of potential here we got three members who are probably the last of their clans'' I explained.

Sasuke started to back me up ''Just how are we going to know the full extent of our abilities if we can't even test them?''. ''If I may intervene lord Hokage my students have showed me that they have enough potential I think at least one more C rank is an order'' Kakashi explained.

The grandfather figure of the village sighed. ''Very well then. It is a simple guard mission. Your client should be here soon he is to be taken to the wave. Also his name is Tazuna'' he exclaimed. However before he could further continue the door opened revealing an old man with a beer bottle.

He seemed to be slightly drunk. ''So this is my protection. A bunch of snot nosed brats the one with the long brown hair looks like he is dumbest''. Oh no he did not just say that.

I was about to charge at him and destroy him Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke grabbed me along with Yota. I tried going to murder him but their grip together was just too powerful. ''Let me at him. I will kill him for insulting Yota I will destroy him!'' I yelled.

''It's not worth it you idiot!"' Sasuke yelled as he started to tighten his arms around me how gay! ''YEAH MAN!'' Naruto exclaimed putting his 2 cents worth into this. ''Kenshi we wouldn't want you to kill our client'' the Hokage exclaimed as I started to calm down.

''My name is Tazuna the super bridge builder. I except for you all to give me super protection till I get to my country and finish my bridge'' Tazuna said. ''We leave tomorrow meet me at the main gate at 9 o clock'' he exclaimed leaving I and my team. Yota hopped onto my back ''I want to go home now!'' he yelled.

''All right, all right I am going'' I exclaimed jumping out of the window. It took us a while but we had finally gotten to the outskirts of Konhoa . It was my house. Strange that when I first found it I had to push in blood and Chakra to enter.

I set Yota on the kitchen and let him have some ice cream. I opened a door that led to the basement. It was my own little workshop. It had many supplies for the puppets. Like the arms. In the center was a glowing gem stone.

I took out a scroll and unsealed what was in it. This puppet like all the other has a white star on its forehead. Looks like a puppet body with two heads that come out that can extend 2 kilometers along with two long necks. It has the body of a half dragon and half human.

The back of it like all dragons had wings. Those wings were filled with kunais and senbons. Each coated in paralyzing poison.

One head has a large spiky main that seems to have senbons in it. While the other mane of the other head had kunais for hair.

This was currently my very best puppet which was a B rank puppet its name was Kichamari. I used my chakra strings to open its chest. In the puppet it seemed to have a container that could fit the gem. I focused chakra into the gem turning it into a green like substance. I smiled the carnage I could create from this.

It was sure going to be fun indeed.

**NEXT DAY TIMESKIP NO JUTSU**

It was a nice day sunny and not so warm. Yota seemed to be happy so snow started the fall. ''Hey Kenshi I got to ask you something'' said Naruto. ''Why is it depending on Yota's mode the weather changes?'' he asked.

''Well as I think I said before this is his bloodline. When he is crying it rains. When he is angry Yota creates lighting. When Yota whistles a min tornado comes I don't know about the others'' I exclaimed honestly.

''Oh so do you know what happens when he is in a pissed off mode?'' Naruto asked. I never really did know. He was never really pissed off. ''I have no clue'' I responded.

''You sure man?'' he asked. ''Yes I am sure'' I responded. I looked to my right to see a puddle. What the hell it hasn't rained for weeks? How in the world is there a puddle its got to be a trick. I concluded. ''Hey you guys I got to take a wiz so turn around'' I said.

They sighed and turned around. I started to let myself leek it all out. When I zipped up my pants chains shot out from the puddle that I peed on. I held onto Yota tightly as I dodged it. However they wrapped around Kakashi and cut him into pieces.

''Oh my gosh'' I muttered under my breath. Good thing Yota was asleep and a deep sleeper. ''One down four to go'' said one of the two nin who I had peed on. I sped past them ad got to Tazuna and held Yota to him. ''Hold him why don't ya'' I exclaimed not as if he had a choice. Tazuna held Yota as Naruto stepped in to take guard for him. ''Okay Sasuke just like we planned'' I said.

The two missing nin shot their chains out which I pinned one to a tree with my puppet Mikadari. Sasuke pinned his other opponets chain with a shuriken. Sasuke went through some hand seals ''fire style fire ball jutsu'' he said shooting a fire ball out of his mouth. The two ninja jumped over the fire ball and charged at me.

''This is for pissing on us!"' the both yelled at once. Moving Mikadri he shot four kunais 2 landed a slightly deep cut on the left nin. While the other 2 did the same with the nin on the right. I smiled each of them were dipped deeply with paralyzing poison. It should take effect now.

Both of the two ninjas soon fell to the ground unable to move. ''What the hell did you do to us brat!'' they yelled I smiled so did Sasuke and Naruto. ''Well it was pretty simple'' Sasuke said with a smile. ''We trained a bit on our team work so we decided if we were ever attacked all we needed to do was to just get someone to jump over my fireball''.

''After that while in mid air Naruto would take the back seat leaving me exposed for attack but I am pretty sure you guys can think of the rest'' I explained while Naruto smiled. Kakashi came out of nowhere surprising us ''well you guys handled that better than I thought you would. Kenshi I thought you would be sad about your teacher being killed''' said Kakashi in mock sadness.

''Nah that would mean I would be away from your stupid book'' I responded. ''Okay than Tazuna you have some explaining to do. Why is it that 2 and I admit sucky C rank missing nins just come after us?'' asked Kakashi.

Tazuna handed Yota to me and fell on his knees.

''Look I am very sorry. But I have no money. This was the most my country could possibly afford. It is being run by a tyrant named Gato who has sucked the land dry. We had to call in for this mission. My bridge that I am making will open up trade to the mail lands. Through that we could possibly get enough to at least afford a C rank in what little time we would have. Please I am begging you please help us!'' exclaimed Tazuna.

''Well I don't see how it would be my choice if my team wants to continue raise your hand if you want to'' he ordered. Well that was a weird command I raised my hand along with Sasuke and Naruto. ''Well than looks like we are continuing'' said Kakashi. Well that was pretty easy oh the irony of it all.

We kept going on. I had heard a rustle in the bushes and threw a kunai. Tazuna had stopped carrying Yota who was now awake. I CHECKED UP YO SEE WHAT I HAD HIT IT WAS A WHITE BUNNY WAA IT WAS SO CUTE.

Wait a minute it was white didn't that mean. ''HIT THE DECK!'' Kakashi yelled everyone got to the ground fast enough to dodge a giant sword that would have cut our heads off. ''Oh shit!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

A man with no eyebrows was on top of the sword. ''Well, well, well what do we have here. Kakashi actually has a band of snot nosed brats. All I want is the bridge builder and you and your brats can run along'' he exclaimed.

Seriously?! My response and Naruto's was throwing a kunai at him. He dodged them all causing Kakashi to go in front of us all. ''Wait this one's mine. He is on a whole other level. Looks like I am going to have to us this'' Kakashi said. He pulled down the part of the mask that covered his eye along with his headband to show a fully matured Sharingan.

How in the freaking hell did he even get that. It belonged to the Uchia clan. "Protect the client" Kakashi ordered as we got into diamond formation. ''I am honored the great Sharingan Kakashi copier of over one thousand jutsus already taking out his best moves just by the mere presence of me'' said Zabuza.

He jumped off the sword holding it with him as he jumped. Zabuza then went through a series of hand seals. I could feel his chakra expanding. ''Ninja art hidden mist jutsu'' said Zabuza. The mist started getting thicker and spreading out.

Dang it was hard to even see. Zabuza seemed to disappear from sight. ''There are 8 different choices. Livers, Lungs, Spine, Jugular vein, neck vein, Brain, Kidney's and heart all killing points'' Zabuza's almost disembodied voice.

''Damn it I can't see a thing'' complained Sasuke. ''This is the best time to test my new jutsu'' I muttered Bear, Ox, Boar, ox, bird, Ino, and tiger those were the hand signs I performed. ''Wind style wind circulation'' I exclaimed. A circle of wind started to surround Zabuza while carrying any debris. Rocks and some soda cans were circling around Tazuna.

I felt a massive killing intent. That had to be Zabuza's. I growing scared about it and so was Yota who kept guard of Tazuna. '_Okay what can I do to help' _I thought.

What was there to do? What could I possibly do to get this damned mist away? Suddenly I smacked myself in realization.

However just when I realized Zabuza entered the center of our diamond formation. Luckily Kakashi was barely able to block his swinging sword. Finally I had the space needed. ''Wind style great breakthrough'' I exclaimed. The mist cleared up showing an enraged Zabuza chopping a water clone of Kakashi. ''Damn you brat!'' he yelled. Even though it was me he was mad as he charged at Naruto. Who seemed prepared with Yota in the background?

He would be sliced to pieces why was he standing there? Just when Zabuza seemed to cut him I jumped in front of Naruto and pushed him away.

This let out a spray of blood from my chest which had a deep gash. ''Uhh damn it'' I muttered as my vision started to blur. The blood kept puring from my chest. I could see barley clearly that Yota was enraged and sad.

''Waaaa!" he screamed in rage and sorrow. From the river that was next to us a water dragon emerged and it started to rain hard. Lighting crackled. A lighting dragon formed. They all charged at Zabuza the lighting dragon was far larger and more horrifying. It charged at him to which Zabuza was barely able to dodge.

''How the hell does a brat have this much power!" he yelled. To make matters worse 2 water dragons were after him. One from Yota and the other from Kakashi who was pumping in as much Chakra as he could at a time.

I could feel my vision blur even more. The last thing I saw before falling unconscious was Yota's crying face. I wish I could have been of more help. ''Sorry'' I whispered before falling into total darkness.

**That is a wrap people ideas are welcome for the next chapter so PM me. **

**Also PM me about who I should turn into a puppet can't be from The rookie 12.**


	4. Blood eye awakened

**Wow u guys I never expected my polls to become so popular not.**

**Only 4 people vote not cool I give double choices by the way.**

**What summoning contract should Kenshi have? Ideas are welcome**

**1 Canine Alliance Contract - Summons a member from the canine family (Dingo, Dog, Wolf, Coyote, Jackal, Dhol, Fox, and Culpeo) **

**2 » 40%**

**2 The sirono imprisoned by the priest of death, now has been freed by you. In his gratitude he will ensure your safety and protection. **

**2 » 40%**

**3 Siren demons **

**1 » 20%**

**4 Lion contract **

**0 » 0%**

**5 Tiger contract **

**0 » 0%**

**6 Mount Empire Contract **

**0 » 0%**

**Unique Voters: 3 there are the results so far**

**I would appreciate it if someone would send me a training regime for Kenshi who starts at 7 am do it Anko style. **

**YUP THAT IS PRETTY MUCH ALL THE NEWS I GOT not much JOY!**

My eyes fluttered to see myself in a small room with Yota in front of me. What happened because I could not remember a thing? I looked at my chest to see a big and pretty deep gash on my chest.

Memories flooded my mind. I had pushed Naruto out of the way just when Zabuza was about to hack him into pieces. However something bothered me. When I looked at the sword of Zabuza obviously I saw my reflection. Yet my eyes seemed different. They were red and looked like purple shurikens.

I would have to test the theory of it being an eye bloodline or not later. I looked at Yota who was on the verge of tears.

He hugged me and started to cry. ''I thought I was going to lose you bug brother. Than I would be stuck with Naruto baka'' he cried.

I chuckled at the little nick name he gave Naruto. I tried to hug him back but the pain in my chest stopped me and I practically doubled over. ''Are you okay?'' asked Yota. ''Not really I feel a bunch of pain. Can you get me my blue scroll it has something that might help'' I responded.

He nodded and hurried over to a bag that was close to him. Looked like it was my bag of scrolls. I used what little strength had to unseal it. What was showed was a bunch of anti-venoms and anti-poisons. There was also other types of medicine but I grabbed one that had blue pills. I swallowed the pill and sealed the rest back.

''Thanks looks like you are a real helper aren't you Yota'' I said. He gave me a sheepish smile. ''You need to rest'' he commanded. ''Oh great now you're the dominant' I muttered.

Yota laughed at the joke. He then put me into a tight embrace ''please don't put yourself in danger again'' he requested. I pat him on the head ''you know something is going to happen eventually '' I responded.

He decided to ignore it. Dang it not this again. I coughed a bit of blood shocking Yota. He quickly opened the door and told Kakashi what was happening. Can't believe he was in crutches maybe Zabuza was able to hurt his legs.

I couldn't focus on it now. My coughs became more violent as more blood spilled.

I fell over the bed and held my eyes. ''Damn it my eyes!'' I yelled. My eyes burned so much. Kakashi tried to hold me down but the pain was to much for me to let me stay still.

I held the blanket tightly. The pain finally started to recede.

I panted heavily as I kept a small cloth over my eyes. It was to suppress the heat that was still on my eyes. Kakashi lifted the cloth and his single eye widened in shock. I think.

''You might want to take a look at this'' he said while my eyes were still closed. ''What do you mean?'' I asked. What was going on exactly? My eyes fluttered open. ''Here you go'' Kakashi handed me a mirror and what I saw was surprising.

My eyes were red and looked like purple shurikens. This was just so weird.

I looked at Kakashi who I seemed to look right through and see flaming blue parts all over him. ''Umm Kakashi sensei why is there flaming blue stuff in you?'' I asked. I knew for sure that it was not Chakra.

He seemed pretty confused. I touched one of them a bit hardly and Kakashi fell to the floor now unable to move his leg. ''What the heck?!" I asked and yelled. Kakashi groaned ''I think that you have a bloodline'' he muttered still trying to move his leg.

''And I think that it lets you see paralyzing points in a persons body. Along with the fact it pretty much disables that part of the body'' he explained still not able to get up. ''That is awesome'' Yota exclaimed while sitting on Kakashi with a smile.

''Get off me kid'' Kakashi commanded but Yota's grin became even bigger. ''Kon, Kon, Kon it snowing'' he started to sing. Obviously snow started to fall.

It started to pile on Kakashi. ''Oh no'' he muttered as Yota started to make a snowman out of him. I laughed ''Hahahaha you have been screwed by a kid'' I gasped in between breaths. By the time Kakashi was done he was buried in snow to his head.

''Owned now I need to take a wizzy'' Yota exclaimed. I got up and started to walk away. Well not before seeing Kakashi's wide eyed surprise.

I closed the door ''NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" I gave a loud laugh before cringing from the pain on my chest. ''Damn it'' I muttered going down the stairs. I saw a nice looking woman. ''Hello you must be Kenshi'' she greeted.

Damn right I am. I bowed and greeted her as well. ''Well I would like to thank you for helping my father travel here. From what I hear the man named Zabuza I think is going to recover 3 days after you'' she explained with a kind smile.

''Well when is he supposed to recover anyways?'' I asked. She put a bit of thought into it. ''In about two weeks'' she responded.

So basically I would be unable to fully recover for 11 whole freaking days. ''Well I thank you for the information'' I said.

She gave me a kind smile before setting a small bowl of rice on the table. ''I am sorry but this was what we could spare after Naruto and Sasuke went through that food eating contest'' she said. I chuckled that was just like them.

Always competing and being gay weirdoes. I sat down and quietly ate my rice. It was good but not as good as my cooking.

I bowed in thanks ''thank you for the breakfast I must be on my way'' I muttered. She smiled in response.

I opened the door and walked out to the wave village not before snagging one of my scrolls. And that village was a complete dump. Everything was either messy, broken down or on the verge of breaking down. People were on the streets everywhere.

Not only had that been enough but about half of them looked like they were already recovering from beatings or rape. I growled damn Gato all the way to the pits of hell.

There is something I could do. Wave country was basically a pretty large island so there has to be _fish. _I leapt towards a body of water. I sat down and unsealed my scroll it contained posion, Kunai, a fishing net, and some other tools that I will not mention.

I tied two long and strong branches to opposite sides of the fishing net. I put it in the water and waited for a couple minutes. Pulling it looked like about 20 fishes were in the net perfect. Okay than that was a good start.

I put them into a container of cold fresh water. By the end of it all I had caught about 100 fish however I had to use about 15 other containers.

''HEY EVRYBODY CHECK THIS OUT!'' I yelled to wave. Citizens started to come and talk about what was happening. ''Fish for everyone!'' I yelled. The villager started to cheer and go after the fish in a matter of seconds all the fish was gone. ''Let's build a fire and cook it together!'' I exclaimed. They all got sticks to put in their fish while I took a bunch of branches and made a giant fire place (Whatever the hell you call it).

I started to throw poison into the branches who would have known you could use it to make a fire. Obviously they set it on fire and cooked the yummy fish.

Well that was a job well done I guess. I went out back to town seeing that most of the people were looking well fed from the fish. Good thing I sealed everything back up before I left. My eyes still had the red color and purple shurikens.

I walked into a shop to see the shopkeeper happily eating fish. Ah good deeds are always awesome especially when it involves food. I just sat down even though I was not really tired at all. I just smiled and rested my poor chest. That was when I noticed I didn't have any shirt on!

Oh great. I just dismissed it Yota saw me without my shirt a bunch of times so I didn't really care. I heard banging on his door. The shopkeeper son became fearful. He slowly opened the door to see 2 mean looking men with swords. One of them held it to his throat. ''Where is our rent'' he said. Oh great they have got to be one of Gato's ugly men.

The shopkeeper was too afraid to even speak at all he only let out a small fearful squeak. This time the one without the swrod spoke. ''We asked you old man. Where is our freaking rent if you don't have it I guess we could just kill you and take whatever you have'' he said.

The old man begged them to not since he had nothing. This was just despicable but a good time to test my skill. They raised their sword to attack him. I was quick that was good I grabbed both of their blades and threw them both away.

They glared daggers at me. One took out a pipe while the other took a dagger and attacked me. I focused on the two fiery points on them and punched both of the points. The two bandits instantly fell down unable to move.

''What the hell did you do to us!"' the first one yelled. I smirked. The shopkeeper started thanking me ''I thank you for your kindness but what are we supposed to do with those two?'' he asked. I started to drag the two bandits to the outside. ''HEY EVERYBODY THESE TWO MEN ARE ONE OF GATO'S MEN THEY ARE NOW PARALZYZED BEAT THEM UP!'' I boomed.

The villagers yelled and started to beat on the 2 jack asses. Well not before I took what money they had it was about 200 bucks each (I don't know how to do the ones with yen and ryo).

Looks like there was 400 bucks for me. I sighed and left with a smile as I heard the screams of the bandits.

I was able to get to a forest it was pretty nice. I cringed as I held my chest it still hurt and I probably going to not be in a real fight till I recover.

''**YOU IDIOT!'' I heard a yell that was all too familiar. **''Oh no, oh shit'' I muttered. ''**IF YOU DARE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY DESTROY YOU!'' **she yelled. How In the world was she even done this?! The only way we could ever talk was from my mindscape.

She was still yelling. Damn it she was super scary. I continued to listen to her rant as I just sat by scarred for life. I was then dragged into my mindscape.

''**Hey what the hell is wrong with you jumping into an attack like that you could have been killed. That blade was poisoned!" she continued to yell. **Shot she was so scary Kimo soon calmed down. ''**Now onto other matters. It is about your bloodline'' **she said.

I immediately perked up at this. ''What do you know about it?'' I asked. ''**Well I can tell you it has one than one level. Currently you are on level one. I am going on an educated guess and saying you have about 5 levels'' she explained.**

''Awesome!'' I exclaimed. Kimo seemed to frown.

''**Like every other bloodline there is a catch. Just to get the first bloodline you were almost killed'' she exclaimed.**

''I am not really getting it'' I replied confused. What did that mean. ''**It means that for the next level you might have to be on the verge of death or something like that'' **she explained.

I almost fainted on the verge of death seriously. That means I might die. ''**However there are more details I will have to tell you about'' she said. **Oh great what's next. **''don't worry this is good news in this one well your particular bloodline it shows from my little research of Your DNA that you are related to the rikudou sennin. However there is still the possibility that you are a descendent of him'' she explained. **

''Wait a minute I thought the guy was nothing more but a myth to inspire others to become stronger?'' I asked. ''**Who are you going to trust people who were not even born during his time or me?'' she asked.**

Well she did put a good choice. ''**that's what I thought. Now on to other matters. You see your new bloodline can see past people but it should work when you add more chakra to your eyes. Also it can be converted into your hand to hand combat style'' Kimo exclaimed.**

Well dear good that was awesome. ''Cool but what am I going to do now?'' I asked I was still injured. **''Maybe you can have a little chat with that Naruto Character'' she responded. **

''Very well'' I muttered. I was still pretty pissed off at him. I left my mind scape and decided to head on back to where I was recovering. I saw Naruto and Sasuke about to collapse near a tree. They must have been doing the tree walking exercise good thing I completed that and water walking.

Both fell down from the tree. I rushed in and caught them both. ''Woah thanks Kenshi'' said Naruto. I glared at him but not like those villager glares that demon holders always got. More like those 'I am getting payback' type of glares.

He kind of went back into a wall while Sasuke pushed me away. ''Whatever'' he muttered. I sighed and went back into the room where Tsuami seemed to be cooking. ''Can I help?'' I asked. She gave me a kind smile.

''What a gentle men of course you can we are having some fish today'' she must have been some of the villagers who got fish. I took a knife and chopped the head of a fish. After that I got to work.

By the end of it all I had cooked 8 fishes of different types along with other types of food. I set them all on the table and took a seat. Kakashi, Yota, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna came in and took a seat.

They saw the food and started to eat before gawking. ''This is-'' Naruto stuttered. ''The best'' said Kakashi. ''Food I have ever tasted. Tsuami you have out done yourself'' said Tazuna with his mouth full. She chuckled.

''I only made the rice our very own Kenshi did the rest'' she said. ''Kenshi from now on you are the team chef'' said Kakashi.

''Thanks I guess'' I responded. Naruto kept eating and ignoring me. Seriously what the heck he could have at least apologized for almost getting me cut into pieces. I growled and quietly ate my rice. At the corner of my eye I noticed that he had a cloth covering his arm.

I just decided to dismiss it. There was one empty seat who could it have been for? "Why do you guys even fight?" a boy's voice asked. I turned around to see a small boy he was probably 8 and slightly smaller than Yota.

''What do you mean?'' asked Naruto. ''Your all just going to die in the end'' he exclaimed sadly. ''Gato is unbeatable you guys are just going to die!" he yelled the last part out. I snorted and ignored the little brat.

''Hey Inari listen! I am a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called the Hokage! I don't know who this Gato guy Is but he's nothing against me!" Naruto yelled trying to make a statement.

I just did a ''pft in response and continued eating rice.

''Your stupid there is no such thing as a hero!" with that the brat walked away to where I predicted would probably be the roof or his bedroom. ''Dumb brat'' I muttered a Yota finished his rice and hopped onto my lap. He then started eating from my food!

''What the hell are you doing Yota!?'' I yelled. He grinned and response. Yota then grabbed the bowl of rice and started running while shoving what he could into his mouth. ''Get back here with my precious rice! '' he then locked himself in a room and ate the rest oh great.

Ah well at least I got something else. I took out a scroll and unsealed a package of Pocky. I took a vanilla flavored one and chewed happily on it. The precious was so good!

I finished half the package in a time limit of 5 minutes. ''Ahh'' I looked out the window to see that Naruto and Sasuke were still trying to best each other in the tree walking exercise. Kakashi was a pathetic teacher he started to teach us now when our life as in danger.

Even though he should be teaching those two something better. For example Naruto would need to learn better hand to hand combat skills and keeping himself focused in the fight. Sasuke would need some strategy practice as well.

He just goes right in for a charge with no plan at all none of the two genin did. I was the only one who could come up with a decent plan.

I decided it might be in best of our intentions If I went up to the two and helped them. So I walked out to where they were training. ''You guys are doing it all wrong'' I exclaimed as they both stopped climbing due to exhaustion.

''What do you mean 'pant pant' by that Kenshi?" asked Sasuke." Yeah what 'pant pant' do you mean by that?'' Naruto also asked. I sighed and sat down. ''You see both of you have a lot of Chakra. I along with you guys have a lot more chakra then you guys think. Naruto when you send Chakra into your feet you have an overwhelming amount of chakra. Send it quick after that since your chakra reserves are huge'' I explained.

Naruto seemed to understand. ''Sasuke you also have a lot of chakra but not as much as Naruto not even close'' I exclaimed. Sasuke growled in frustration. ''So at most you should send 3 seconds worth of chakra into your feet'' I said.

''Now I am out'' I said going back to the house.

**Okay you guys that are the 4****th**** chapter.**

**Could you guys please send me a regime idea starts from 7 o clock with 30 minutes of stretching? Make it Anko sadistic style. Along with any plot ideas.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE.**

**REVIEW AND REVIEW PEOPLE.**


	5. unconscious and blast from the past

_**Okay you guys I have some bad news I am going on vacation soon so I preobably wont be able to update until summer is over bummer right?**_

_**Well here is my poll so far please vote while I am gone.**_

_**What summoning contract should Kenshi have? Ideas are welcome**_

_**1 Canine Alliance Contract - Summons a member from the canine family (Dingo, Dog, Wolf, Coyote, Jackal, Dhol, Fox, and Culpeo) **_

_**3 » 42%**_

_**2 The sirono imprisoned by the priest of death, now has been freed by you. In his gratitude he will ensure your safety and protection. **_

_**2 » 28%**_

_**3 Siren demons **_

_**1 » 14%**_

_**4 Lion contract **_

_**1 » 14%**_

_**5 Tiger contract **_

_**0 » 0%**_

_**6 Mount Empire Contract **_

_**0 » 0%**_

_**Unique Voters: 4**_

_**Okay if you have any plot ideas send it to me**_

Timeskip 11 days later

11 days it took for me to recover. 0 days for me to have free time. Because directly after I was cleared to fight I was outside training. ''68'' I said doing my 68th pushup. Two more later and I were done well that was pretty short.

I had not really spoken to Naruto for like ever since I helped him with the tree walking. ''**Kenshi dear'' **yup it was Kimo now.

''_Yeah I thought back' _ever since she pretty much gave me the longest lecture of my life we have had a mental link. However for some reason every time since then I got pulled back into my mindscape she was always giving me a _**kiss **_of all things. Though it was in her human form.

To top it all they were all at the lips what's next Naruto grows balls?

''**I think it's time you learn a secret taijutsu style'' she purred. **Oh that pretty much freaked me out. "_Why's that isn't my hand to hand combat already good enough?'' I asked. _

''**No. You rely too much on your speed this one is different however you will need to learn the shadow clone jutsu'' **she explained. Great now I got to ask Naruto for help!

''_Are you sure maybe you might know it?" _I asked. **''No now just go it can not be that hard''**

''_Fine'' _I thought back to her. I was about to go before stopping. A little more training wouldn't hurt now would it. I resorted to beating down a training post brutally with brute strength alone. One punch a smack card formed in the wood. I kept this process up until the training post was completely demolished.

That was better for my mood. Okay I was pretty sure Naruto would not give me the shadow clone jutsu for free. What could I use to make him? There was the fact I saved his life and almost got hacked into pieces. Not only that but I helped him learn the tree walking jutsu.

Also maybe I could threaten him. I leapt through tree to find Naruto asleep.

''_Time for a prank'' _I thought unsealing some paint and powder. I slowly crouched down and jumped onto a bug branch under Naruto in a lion like fashion. I gently tapped the open container of the powder letting some of it fall on his head.

The container as labeled itching powder major itching powder to be exact. I jumped down in another display of a lion like fashion.

I went through 4 hand seals and took out a sealing paper and put it on Naruto's arm. ''Sealing art arm default'' I muttered making sure Naruto could not hear me. I then started to paint Naruto's head which said "idiot forever''.

I chuckled and put my hands into a horse hand seal. ''Activate'' I muttered. Naruto seemed to wake up and tried to itch his head from the powder but could not due to my arm default seal. ''Hehheehe'' I laughed quietly. ''Ahhhhhh help me!'' he screamed trying with all his might to itch his head.

I leapt from the tree branch I was hiding in. ''I will help you in one condition'' I exclaimed. ''What is it just tell me and I'll do it'' he begged banging his head onto a tree. I held up my finger ''you teach me the shadow clone jutsu'' I said with a smirk.

''Yes, yes I will do it just get it off!'' he screamed. I unsealed a bucket of water and splashed in on the head of Naruto. He sighed in relief as I unsealed what was holding him. ''Now start talking buster because we still have a deal'' I said to him.

Naruto held his head down and got up. ''Alright here is how It goes. Well first this is the seal'' he said showing me the cross hand sign. I copied how it looked like. ''Next is what?'' I asked.

He went into a small train of thought '' The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power.'' He said before pausing. I started to pay more attention until he gave me.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. ''Uh that's all I got'' he said. YOU… YOU! GAHHHHH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU'' I yelled chasing Naruto. ''Eppp'' he squealed and started running. In a matter on just a couple seconds I was already in front of Naruto.

By the time I caught him I was choking him homer style. ''Why you little... I'll teach you to… forget how to explain your own jutsu!'' I yelled choking him homer style. ''Gah ehh guh'' was his response. ''Why you little… I'll teach you… To say gah ehh guh'' I kept choking him.

I banged his head on the floor constantly.

10 minutes later of torturing poor old Naruto

''Okay then here goes nothing I guess'' I muttered. ''Shadow clone jutsu'' I exclaimed. A clone popped up in front of me. (The reason why he gets it right off the bat is because I am just lazy with the whole process).

I smiled before we eyed each other. ''Why you little!" we both yelled. We both held each other into a homer style choke. ''I'll teach you… to be like me'' I growled making my grip harder. Finally he dispelled Naruto already looked shocked.

Hehe this is going to be fun. Maybe I should mess with his mind a little ''do I attract you?"' I asked all to innocently.

Naruto then fell unconscious leaving me laughing my but off.

_**3 days later **_

We were finally guarding Tazuna today. Yota was left home to guard Inari and Tsuami. While Naruto we just left him at home. I had practiced my new taijutsu style till I dropped. (FOR THOSE THAT DON'T KNOW IS CALLED THE LION CLAG). I learned two special moves in the end.

Once we got to the unfinished part of the bridge we saw bodies laid on the floor. Bodies that looked like they were cleaved by Zabuza's huge sword. The thick mist from the last time we fought rolled in. No matter I could just blow it away with my wind jutsu.

''Well well Kakashi I see you brought only 2 of your bats and one of them is already shaking'' exclaimed Zabuza. Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting each other. Long with Sasuke and the mystery figure.

I went through some hand seals as two figures emerged one I recognized as Zabuza the other I had no idea who in the world he or she was. ''Wind style great breakthrough'' I exclaimed. A blast of wind came but nothing even happened to the chakra infused mist.

''The hell?!" I asked and yelled. ''Good thing we had someone who hates you and your wind style'' he said. Oh shit if it is him I am in a whole lot of trouble and anger.

A third figure appeared putting me and Sasuke on guard. However it was to late because one of the other unknown figures started fighting leaving me and Tazuna. ''Wind style wind circulation'' I muttered. Wind picked up and started to circle around Tazuna as it took any debris there was.

The last figure I DEFINITLY recognized. He had long baggy pants. Along with a basic ninja armor set. The figure also had a sword as well. He also had two weapon pouches on both of his legs. His eyes were bright blue.

Also he was about the same height as me.

''Razio Night'' I growled unsealing all my puppets at once. ''Kenshi Kuogra'' he said in a smooth voice. I sent my puppets after him. He went through some hand seals. ''Fire style phoenix flower jutsu'' he exclaimed burning all my puppets.

Oh just freaking great. ''I am getting payback'' he said before charging at me. I put my hands in a cross hand seals ''shadow clone jutsu'' I exclaimed.

10 clones of me appeared and we charged. I threw two kunai at him which he blocked. I growled and pumped chakra into my eyes.

I charged at him with two kunai at hand. My hands flicked two of my spares at him which he blocked with his sword.

I could easily see the hate that emitted from his eye those damned eyes!

My normal calm attitude became anger. ''Wind style wind blast'' I exclaimed. A blast of wind came from my mouth and rushed toward Razio. Secretly it had 3 kunai hidden in it. ''Lighting static wall'' he exclaimed. A small wall of electricity formed and was hit by my jutsu.

Although it broke it never connected with Razio's body. ''Oh come on" I muttered. Time for a different approach. ''My shadow clones and I circled him. I was the first to charge in on heavy ground.

I slashed at him with my kunai while my other clones started to join in one at a time. He was barley even keeping up.

Finally.

Like a lion we corner them.

Slowly but surely Razio was edging closer to the end of the bridge. I went in for a quick jab like kick but he made some hand seals first. ''Electric shock'' he said.

I felt electricity course through me as he pushed even more chakra to the jutsu. I ended up being flown backwards landing head first.

I held my head feeling blood drip from it. My clones dispelled to show a slightly bruised Razio. Looks like someone got lucky. We took a small staring contest for a bit. We both started to make hand signs. 'Wind style great breakthrough'' '' Thunder Crash''. Luckily I was just a half a second quicker than Razio and I had the elemental advantage.

The two jutsu's clashed against each other. Damn it that guy was putting in more chakra into it. Well two can play at that game!

I started to pump even more chakra into it. About another C ranks worth I am guessing. He probably put in a D rank's worth. My chakra easily overpowered his.

Finally I was actually getting an edge that I would need in this battle. My great breakthrough soon blasted Razio away. Well not before he threw 2 Kunais at me which just cut my cheek.

He seemed to have an evil glint in his eyes. I looked back to see the two Kunai he threw at me were littered with tiny paper bombs which exploded. I was forced to take the full force leaving me with a lot of burn marks and me barely hanging onto the railing of the great bridge.

Oh shit if I let go well nothing would really happen since I knew water walking but that would be bad if I could not utilize the amount of chakra I need. I looked up to see Razio stomping on my hand. ''Damn oww ahh'' I screamed in pain.

Dang it! I pulled myself up quickly with one hand and let my injured fist punch him in the face sending him forward.

I held my arm in pain great now I had a weak spot besides my man hood.

''Come on out Razio and face me like a real ninja!'' I yelled trying to get him out of hiding. ''Oh I will come out all right when your body is right by me'' he said in his usual but this time it was a sadistic smooth voice. Okay that sent shivers to my spine like no other.

Okay what was up with that? I felt a foot connect with my back and then my chest sending me flying into the air. We started to fight with our weapons there. All I needed to do was get his sword out of the way and I could fight him in a taijutsu battle.

That should give me an advantage.

I summoned up 4 shadow clones who each through me up getting me above Razio. ''Lions roar!'' I shouted. A lion like roar broke out. It was so powerful that Razio was then sent flying down to the floor of the bride with a thud.

I threw a kunai that tiny paper bombs on it and threw it to Razio it blew up when it almost reached him giving him some small burns. I dispelled my clones.

I let myself fall with my kunai in front of me. If this hit Razio would be dead. I held my hands up and brought them down to stab Razio in the head.

It succeed finally that creep was gone. However instead of blood there was only metal meeting wood.

It was obviously a substitution jutsu. I felt electricity course through me once again. However this time I saw a blade coming out from one end of my body to the other.

''Eg hu uhh damn it!'' I choked out blood pulled out of me as he took out the plunged blade out of my stocmach. It was covered in blood.

This had to be my chance I had to take it now. Using my blood line eye I jabbed Razio in his arm making sure he could no longer move it. ''Ahh!'' he screamed in pain taking out his sword in the process. Finally I could beat him now.

I decided to do what I could I nailed him with a strong kick to his skull drawing out blood from his head. ''Ahhh dang it!'' he yelled. I started jabbing his lower body muscles. He staggered back holding his stomach in pain.

I fell down on one knee. How in the world was I already beat down this bad? I coughed up some blood. Razio looked pretty pissed off. He did the transformation jutsu on his Sword turning it into a great big mallet.

Oh shit. ''Ballistic slam'' he yelled. His new hammer smashed it into my chest. I hit the railing of the bridge however it broke from the impact. His paralyzed arm went around limply as he neared to me with his threating eyes. I gave a violent cough.

There was no way things were going to end this way! Razio grabbed me by the collar and brought his kunai to my neck. ''Your dead'' he whispered.

THUD THUD

THUD THUD

THUD THUD

THUD THUD

THUD THUD

THUD THUD

THUD THUD

THUD THUD

THUD THUD

THUD THUD

THUD THUD

THUD THUD

_**Okay enough of the thud thud. **_

It was now or never. ''Wind style great breakthrough!" I yelled. Razio was sent flying by this jutsu. ''Shadow clone jutsu'' I said. 20 clones of me came up. One kicked him in the face. The other punched him in the face.

This sent Razio up a couple feet into the air. The next one kicked him on the chin sending him into another 4 feet of air. The next two clones gave a chakra enhanced punches sending him 10 feet into the air.10 cones uppercut him high into the air. 5 of my clones threw me upwards above Razio.

''Time to end this!'' I yelled. I brought my foot down as hard as my strength could down to his skull I felt something crack no two things cracked!

I griped my leg in intense pain. I had hit him so hard that my heel probably broke. We both started to fall down to the ground.

We both fell to the ground with a sickening thud. I unlike Razio was still conscious. No I was the one who wasn't in a coma. I coughed out blood damn it he had taken a huge number out of me. Yellow chakra started to surround me.

''**Kenshi you have to not lose control!'' **Kimo yelled to me. Oh no there was then a burst of red chakra along with my yellow chakra.

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto had seen his only friend fall down looking like a pin needle cushion. He felt tears come from his cheek.

He was so entranced in rage he couldn't listen to anything. He didn't even notice red chakra. It all exploded from him.

''I have to disable him now'' Haku stated. He threw as many senbons as he could to disable Naruto quickly. However almost as quickly as they impaled him they were retracted and shot back. Naruto In his insane trance broke the mirror with a powerful strength.

He destroyed one mirror with a powerful punch thanks to the power of the nine tailed fox helping him.

**Back to Kenshi for just a moment okay guys.**

This chakra it was so powerful. I know it was not as powerful as Kimo's this was nothing but a half a tails worth.

Wait a minute oh no did this mean he was the demon holder of '_The Nine Tailed Fox' _right now I couldn't afford to pay attention to that!

It was so hard to control Kimo's chakra. I held my body in pain as the evil chakra was being released. ''Ahhhhhh!'' I screamed in pain.

**Normal pov once again people. **

Haku tried once again to disable Naruto with his senbons. However he soon found himself regretting this. The chakra of the kyubi exploded destroying all the ice mirrors and showing a revealed Haku (who still has her mask on).

Naruto grabbed her arm with his influenced mind and punched her as hard as he could on her face.

Her mask seemed to crack as she was hit and thrown to the ground rolling on it.

Naruto rushed at her as Haku slowly got up. Her mask slid till it fell off completely. Once Naruto was close he stopped.

_**Okay I am not going through this thing again we all know what happens. **_

_**I am just going to skip to Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku **_

''Lighting blade!'' Kakashi exclaimed Kakashi going toward Zabuza who was bound by a number of dogs with his lighting covered hand. He aimed right for the shoulder.

Now most people would ask why he would do that. The reason being would be the face he would need to take him to the leaf village for interrogation.

However just when it was about to connect Haku showed up and took the blow for him. The idiot thought it was for the heart of Zabuza.

Zabuza looked at Haku in shock. Inside his eyes you could see great sadness in them. ''Haku I am so sorry my daughter'' he whispered low enough for no one to hear. Zabuza pretended that he did not care to hide behind his facade. ''Hahahah Haku you have been a good tool'' he said in glee trying to slice both of the two ninja.

However Kakashi was able to move out in time to get him and Haku to safety. Who was barely breathing (rating it from 1 to 100 it is a 32). ''Your despicable'' Kakashi muttered. Zabuza charged at him only to be met with a kick to the gut from Kakashi.

Zabuza asked himself why was he not able to keep up with Kakashi any longer. He was able to keep up just fine before and now he couldn't? ''Damn it!" he yelled charging in trying to kill Kakashi with his giant sword.

Kakashi just back handed him sending him just a couple feet away. Kakashi grabbed his head. ''You can't beat me especially in your current state. Didn't you even notice'' Kakashi said.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Zabuza. However he was able o survive and let the Kunai knife pierce his arm instead.

Both of Zabuza'a arms seemed to go limp after the stabbing. ''Now both of your arms are useless. You won't be able to perform hand seals'' said Kakashi.

**Back to Kenshi **

This chakra was so powerful. However it came at a cost I would probably act like a wild beast. Yet there was one thing that helped me it was my constant training and mental exercises.

But it was still harder to control. I felt my nails become longer. My cheeks got a whisker mark that was exactly like a lion's whisker mark. My teeth became the same length as a lion's. My eyes turned bright yellow and became slits.

However my wound would not heal. It was after the use of Kimo's chakra. Weird huh. But her chakra did make sure I would not die from the wounds.

I saw that Gato and his men arrived. I saw Zabuza who had a murderess glint in his eyes. Gato had a army of weak bandits. ''What the hell are you doing here you midget of a shrimp what are you doing here?!'' asked and snarled Zabuza.

Gatou smirked. ''Looks like the big bag demon of the mist was able to be beaten by one single man'' said Gatou in a mocking voice.

Zabuza sent a death glare at him. If looks could kill the midget of an atom would be dead a billion times over. ''You see our little plans have changed'' Gatou said with a horrible smirk. Oh gross just gross just tuck that back into your ass Gato.

''How so?'' Zabuza asked with a cautious eye. ''Well it never really changed I planned it all along. You see I was never going to pay you at all. When you were weakened I would just kill you. Because you see just hiring Ninja for a couple of days is really expensive'' explained Gatou with a dirty smirk.

''However I knew that most ninja would just kill me because of how much I am worth they may even decide just to betray me.'' He said.

''So i get missing nins who will be easy to take care of afterwards.I get the ninjas to fight each other off till they were weak. After that I have my men kill them off by numbers. A smart plan right since I don't have to even pay anything in the end'' Said Gatou.

Ok that pissed me off real good.

''And you Zabuza your supposed to be the devil of the hidden mist haha what a joke! Hehe your just a cute little baby devil'' Gatou explained with a grin.

His army of bandits started to cheer. Disgusting little rodents they are.

''Sorry Kakashi it looks like we have no business with each other now. Hey kid throw me a kunai'' said Zabuza.

Naruto was barley standing but looked ready to fight since he gave a kunai to Zabuza who caught it in his mouth.

I jumped up and got next to him. ''Looks like one of your brats are here but why is he covered in a chakra that was almost as demonic as the last?"' asked Zabuza. Kakashi seemed to ignore it. ''I am pretty or should I say really surprised you beat Razio brat'' exclaimed Zabuza.

''Yeah well old time fights tend to repeat themselves and this time it was still me who came out on top'' I replied. ''Shadow clone justu'' I said. Around 100 clones popped up before us all. ''That's some nice skills kid lets go wild!' he shouted my clone army and I ran forward.

I kicked the first bandit I could out of my way. Then I leapt up next to Zabuza and went through a couple hand seals. ''Wind style great break through!'' I shouted out pumping a lot of chakra into it. This cleared a small path for Zabuza.

Zabuza charged in and started stabbing bandits left and right. I had leapt over the bandits and left a couple clones to help Zabuza.

I was in front of Gatou. ''You little urchin!'' I yelled using my claws to dig into Gatou's hands. He creied out in pain and fell to the ground trying to get away from me. ''Please let me live I will do anything'' he stuttered out terrified.

I looked at him with a smile. ''Please I'll give whatever you want. Money, power, women you name it'' he cried out in horror.

I gave him a wicked smile showing off my canines. ''I want all of it. Give me the password to all your bank accounts and _I'll_ will let you live'' I said. I had whispered _I'll _so that he wouldn't hear. Gatou looked at me since the grammar wouldn't have made sense.

He took out a note and scribbled down some numbers. I started to see a color in him. It was red this must have meant he was afraid. ZABUZA EMERGED from the group of bandits almost unscratched. He had a couple bruises and cuts but nothing much really.

''Hehehe midget it's time for you to die'' he said in glee. Gatou looked at me ''I thought you weren't going to kill me'' he whispered. ''I said me not anybody elese you know''.

Zabuza ran in ad stabbed Gatou which threw him off the bridge. ''Hey you killed our money ticket'' a random bandit yelled in rage. The other bandits also started to say something like that. They started to charge at us before an arrow got in their way.

Everyone looked up to see Inari with the crossbow and the rest of wave citizens armed. ''If you come any closer to this land your dead. We'll stop you no matter what us the citizens of the wave!'' yelled out the armed civilians.

''I am so helping shadow clone jutsu'' exclaimed Naruto summoning 6 clones out. ''Well then let's see if I can help. Clone jutsu'' exclaimed Kakashi. That was the academy jutsu I see what was happening. ''My arms are working again so you'll have to face my blade'' said Zabuza standing up with his giant sword.

I smiled finally. ''And you'll have to face my clones and bloodline. I can see from your aura that your all scared. Shadow clone jutsu!"' I yelled out summoning exactly 60 clones. The bandits looked around to see themselves totally out classed.

If they went one way they would have to face experienced ninja with a clone army. If they went back they would face another clone army and a devil of the mist. If they went the last way they would be beat down by angry civilians.

''Gahh!'' they screamed out in shock. ''So you want some of this!'' yelled out Naruto. They knew they would have to fight so they charged at me and Zabuza. I went in with my clone army and hacked them into pieces. The others all helped along with the citizens of the wave.

At the end of it all none of Gatou's empire remained. I felt pain course through me after Kimo's chakra receded. So this was chakra exhaustion? I noticed I still had my wounds. Naruto saw me and started running towards me as I collapsed.

_**And that's a wrap you you have any plot ideas plz send me some. Will Haku live I don't even know?**_

_**Please start posting up challenges. I am currently taking one form the genius know as Hyoti part of the reason why I am still making this and the new mew. **_

_**For those who love this story thank them and pm me plz. **_

_**See ya all till next time babies.**_


	6. hospital worries more time and more

**Hi guys looks like I had a little bit more time to make a story so you guys can count on me except on summer since I am going to vacation but you can not expect me not to write till summer ends. **

**Remember poll ideas are welcome **

**Here are the poll results**

**What summoning contract should Kenshi have? Ideas are welcome**

**1 Lion contract **

**4 » 36%**

**2 Canine Alliance Contract - Summons a member from the canine family (Dingo, Dog, Wolf, Coyote, Jackal, Dhol, Fox, and Culpeo) **

**3 » 27%**

**3 The sirono imprisoned by the priest of death, now has been freed by you. In his gratitude he will ensure your safety and protection. **

**2 » 18%**

**4 Siren demons **

**1 » 9%**

**5 Tiger contract **

**1 » 9%**

**6 Mount Empire Contract **

**0 » 0%**

**Unique Voters: 7**

**Yeah the lions took the lead and personally I hope it stays that way. **

**Right now I need say Orochimaru kidnaps Kenshi what kind of human experiments would he do on him. **

**I'm not sure if I am going to do it but please pm me as many experiments as you can think of don't make them overpowered. **

**Please be nice. **

Kakashi was looking at the fallen Kenshi with worry. They were still on the bridge but things had turned out for the worse. Zabuza started to speak up ''I am really surprised that kid was able to beat Razio. I am pretty sure he was almost as strong as Haku. Who I would put as low jounin I guess'' Zabuza said putting his sword on the sheath which was also on his back.

''Yeah I know'' said Kakashi. Naruto was crying over Kenshi and Haku who were both bleeding.

Naruto had a clone to check on Sasuke who was actually just unconscious.

Kakashi started to think about what was happening so far. One of his students was beaten so bad that he looked like he was going to die soon. He had stabbed someone on the shoulder and was currently bleeding so badly.

His prodigy student was unconscious. While he had a missing nin in front of him. Along with the fact that his other student Naruto was probably mentally traumatized. Damn it things were going horrible.

''Now what are we going to do?'' Kakashi asked himself. Naruto had 1 of his clones lift Haku. The other two would pick up Kenshi and Sasuke.

He had them take the too Tazuna's house. He set everyone down on a bed. ''Okay looks like that blade that stabbed him was poisoned'' Kakashi muttered. It was not a very powerful one but still deadly. The lack of blood had pretty much drained it but he would still need to put in a anti venom. Good thing he recognized it.

It was the kio riki venom. Found in a certain kio snake. It would take a week to kill the person but it was easily curable. However there was not much else he could really do. Good thing Kakashi was able to unseal some of Kenshi's scrolls which had the anti venom in it.

Even more luck crossed Kakashi when he found blood replenishing pills. This would only temporarily help Haku and Naruto.

He had to reconnect his joint. That would be one the things he could do. Kakashi grabbed Kenshi's arm and pushed it back into place. Kakashi had to think. The only way he could save anyone was to rush back to the hospital in the leaf village.

Zabuza was faster than him by far. However there was the fact he was a missing nin. So Kakashi was the best bet. Naruto and Sasuke had luckily already healed. ''Team we have to hurry back to the leaf quickly we will even take Zabuza, and Haku, But there will be no time for any breaks. Time is not in our favor right now!'' Kakashi exclaimed.

Sasuke seemed more worried for his team mate then confident but had a fire in his eyes. Naruto however did not seem all too worried and was confident that they would be able to make the cut in time.

Kakashi and Zabuza sighed at how cocky Naruto was being (in my opinion he was for the first part of the show).

Zabuza held Haku who had her hole in the shoulder patched up with the blood stopping only temporarily. Naruto and Sasuke quickly got outside as did the rest.

(**PS THE NAME OF THE BRIDGE IS THE SAME AS THE ANIME ONE OKAY GUYS THANK YOU)**

The rag tag group was racing against the clock with Zabuza in a transformation jutsu. They leapt from tree to tree with time running out. ''Pick up the paste you guys we will be back home within 3 hours that might not be enough time if we don't well you don't want to know!'' Kakashi yelled.

Everyone went faster by at least 17%.

**2 HOURS LATER AT KONHOA DOORS.**

Koetsu was bored along with his friend they were sure something had to happen today.

Koetsu made a bet that something would happen if he won Koetsu would get 600 bucks however he was starting to regret it.

Nothing was happening! Koetsu whined badly in his mind.

Suddenly in a distance you could see ninja running in as fast as they could. The zoomed right past them leaving a trail of blood. Along with leaves zooming past them. Koetsu smiled knowing he had just won the bet.

Izumo seemed shocked. With an angry slouch he gave Koetsu his bet money.

**Back to The gang. **

They had finally got to the hospital. Kakashi was panting. ''We need medics right now two people have been severely hurt they need direct medical attention!'' he yelled out. 3 medic nins came and carried Haku out first forgetting about the more seriously injured patient.

The hell was the matter with them. Two other medic nins came in and took Kenshi. They did not look all that experienced.

**1 HOUR LATER**

The medic nins had finally came back. The ones who took Haku spoke up. ''The girl will be healed. She has been stabilized. However she will need the blood transplant and the only one that has her blood type is the Kenshi person'' she stated.

''Yes however that is a problem. He is not in a stable condition. He is low on blood. Although it is replenishing on its own it might not be enough in the end'' the other nurse said.

Yota was on the verge of crying before Sasuke started to whisper something to him. Yota started to cry even harder. ''What the hell did you do sasuke!'' yelled Naruto. Sasuke galred at Naruto ''I was trying to help. I just told him that Kenshi still has a chance!'' Sasuke yelled back at him.

The two of the rival teammates continued to yell at each other. ''Shut up!' Zabuza finally yelled. The two quickly shut up at the killing intent coming at them. They both looked down as water started flowing which forced the staff to exit Yota.

**In the room of Kenshi**

The doctors were working furiously in helping Kenshi. Although the other injuries were life threating blood was being blocked from Kenshi's foot thanks to his broken heel.

Then they would have to seal the wound. It was hard and took a massive amount of chakra winding almost all of the medical ninjas. They had underestimated how hard it would be to seal the wound with the poison still in it.

But for some reason the poison was somehow already being destroyed thanks to his contained.

They had to work more on his lack of blood. He barely had enough to live. Then there was the blood transplant the girl would need.

The medic nins started sweating as they got in blood pills, yogurt and liquefied protein (I know it's impossible). One of his ribs were cracked but already healed within a couple hours.

Surprisingly it healed by itself without any assistance.

They then moved on to the electricity lingering in his body. They had to summon a lighting user that did not hate Kenshi. Which took them a long time.

They had him (Kakashi) use lighting suppression to take all the electricity out of Kenshi's body. It took a total of 10 minutes just to be sure that everything was out.

The medic ninja dropped to the floor exhausted.

It was mostly the main life threating problems that would exhaust them this much.

However there was the problem of the Haku girl. She needed a blood transplant and Kenshi was the only one who had the same blood type as her.

They would have to ask him if he would actually give her his blood at all. The med nins put in yogurt into Kenshi's mouth and let it go down slowly. Although they were prescribed to put in small amounts at a time.

**With the others in the hokage office**

''Then we ended up finishing off Gato's men. Kenshi was able to get his account number for his banks. However Kenshi is the only one with that knowledge'' explained Kakashi finishing his report.

He had come to the Hokage's office to give in the summary of what happened at the wave after the other guys left.

The aged hokage took a breath out of his pipe before sighing. ''It seems the nine tailed lion and fox have been able to reach out to their prisoners. In Naruto's case it does not surprise me that he could not control his tenant's chakra. However I am interested in what Kenshi has been able to do'' said Hiruzen.

Kakashi's single eye widened a bit ''how so?'' asked Kakashi. ''Well you see unlike Naruto Kenshi seems to be able to control his tenant's chakra. Even though it is a mere half tail. It is either that he is able to control it on his own will. Per say his will is very strong'' the aged Hokage explained.

''Either that, or he is being influenced by his demon we must be careful. I suggest to keep a closer eye on him'' said the Hokage putting the final stamp on his paper work.

This left him with the day off. For the very first time! ''Very well lord Hokage is there anything else I shall do?'' Kakashi asked. ''No you are dismissed'' exclaimed the aged Hokage.

Kakashi disappeared in a body flicker. The Hokage gave a perverted grin and chuckle. He looked around and took out our favorite orange book. ''Oh Neuse you are such a naught girl'' he said giving another pervert giggle.

'Jiraya you are a genius among my students. Even though Orochimaru is more powerful' thought Sautorobi.

**Back to the hospital next day**

Kenshi woke up with a groan feeling sore all over. He felt a sharp pain on his heel and held it. Kenshi looked around him and back to himself his heel to be exact. It was filled with bruises and looked like it had been cut up good.

Kenshi concluded to himself that he must have had surgery.

There was a big cookie and yogurt next to him. Naturally Kenshi ate the whole thing in a couple of seconds. He looked around he was defiantly in a hospital. He hated hospitals. They were so white! It was so annoying!

He heard the door open and saw that it was Sakura with a mocking smile. What could she possibly do here for? That was the question running through his mind.

**Kenshi point of view jutsu baby**

Why was Sakura of all people in my room? It didn't make any sense. I eyed her carefully as she took a seat next to me with a mocking smile. ''Look at you know all banged up and you just got out of surgery. Now who's the weak one'' she exclaimed with a mocking tone. I narrowed my eyes at her.

''I can still fight better then you Sakura'' I responded at her with a frown that was not upside down. She smiled even more ''well we'll see about that now won't we'' she said before exiting the room.

An Ambu agent body flickered inside the room. Great what did he want?

The Ambu spoke. ''You are requested in a meeting with the council and Hokage'' he said. The Abu was about to leave. ''Hey I am unable to move you know broken heel remember'' I said.

The Ambu scratched his head sheepishly. ''Oh hehe sorry about that'' he said. The Ambu grabbed me and crutches then body flickered.

**At the council place or whatever**

I was in the presence of the shinobi and civilian council. Both of them could be total jackasses. Mostly the civilian council well actually all of them. From the shinobi council it was the Hyuga clan.

Sakura was even here this had to be something of her doing.

I looked around seeing the sneering faces of the civilian council. Why is it that they hated me more than Naruto?

They started to chatter amongst themselves. Mostly about getting rid of the demon. Yeah right!  
The aged Hokage ''SHUT THE HELL UP!'' he yelled. Along with some killing intent to make sure. The whole civilian council stopped.

Everyone got themselves into order. 'Ehem we are here to discuss team placements and Kenshi's bloodline 'said the Hokage with authority.

One of the civilian's spoke. ''Hokage sir we must have this demon executed. He is growing to strong'' he exclaimed. Most of the civilians half started to mummer in agreement.

The Hokage leaked out killing intent to shut them up again. The head of the Nara clan spoke up. ''So what exactly does your new bloodline let you do?'' asked Shika. I looked around for a moment. ''Well I don't know exactly'' I responded truthfully.

Hiruzen asked ''could you explain how so?"

''Well at first I could see all the paralyzing of a person's body. However for a moment I could see a person's aura which showed me the emotions in a person'' I explained. ''Hmm… could you show us how your bloodline looks like?"

''I guess I can but could but can someone hand me a mirror. You see… I think from my leveled up bloodline… my eyes might have a new look from it when I activate it'' I replied. An Ambu came and handed me one.

I put in chakra to my eyes. Instead of red eyes and purple shuriken in each eye it was different. My pupils instead of a shuriken both had a diamond like red and purple pupil on them. Also my eyes were green this time.

Well this was an interesting development. The members of the ninja council looked closely at me. ''EEkkkk you see lord Hokage look at his eyes they are truly that of a demons!'' screeched the mother of Sakura. Who was also looking scared as if I was a demon with a hateful gleam in her eyes.

Sakura's mother was named Mebuki Haruno. Mebuki was a fair-skinned female with shoulder-length, straw-colored hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and dresses a snowy qipao outfit with three rosy spherical enterprises at the lowermost of the front of her dress as well as the back.

She took out whatever she could which was a kunai and threw it at me. I managed to dodge it luckily since she was not a ninja. ''Mebuki stop it or you shall be executed for murder of a ninja and young boy'' growled Inoichi. Luckily he was usually helpful in my cases.

''But he is a demon we have to kill him now before he gets to powerful!" she yelled. Sakura took out a kunai in hopes of helping her mother. She was about to charge at me. That was until I used my crutches and slammed it into her mother's face.

''Mom'' she yelled going to her mama's aid. The Hokage leaked out even more killing intent stopping everyone dead in their tracks. ''Enough! He yelled. ''No we have finally cleared up everything with the bloodline. We are now into the team placements'' he said while rubbing his head.

A civilian council member cleared his throat. ''Well our Sakura Haruno has challenged the demon'' he said. I sent a glare at him. ''He is not a demon. Second of all he has been hospitalized! How in the world is he going to be able to even fight in his condition!?'' The Hokage yelled and asked.

I held my hand up. ''Lord Hokage if I may. It is Sakura of all people. I am pretty sure I can beat Sakura. She is pathetic you know'' I responded getting a glare from said weak link. ''True, very true'' the Hokage said making Sakura angry.

**Outside **

I really had no idea why the whole council was here to watch the match. They even had popcorn and were placing bets? If I win Hiashi would get 1000 bucks. Inoichi would get 500. Tsume would get 499. Choza would get 600. Hiruzen would get 800. While Shika would get 700 dollars. If the civilian council won they would gain 2000 dollars. I would just drag this on for the fun of it.

''Go!'' yelled one of the referees. Sakura took out a kunai gently to not cut herself and charged at me. I ducked at her swing to which she yelled about. I used my crotches to slam her head into it. Her head had some blood on it. She fell to the ground in pain from the hit.

Wow she was really pathetic!

I walked forward to her and slammed it on her back making her cringe. My bloodline was still active so I could see she was mad and being deceptive but how? She tried to stab me with her kunai but I blocked it and hit the paralyzing point of her hands.

She looked confused. How did you get out of my genjutsu I didn't see you do any hand signs?'' she asked with anger. ''There was a genjutsu? I never really noticed'' I responded. Everyone sweat dropped as I hit more of her pressure points.

By the time I was finished the only thing Sakura was moving was her eyes while her organs were still doing their work. Now if I could only paralyze her mouth! ''Noo let me go you sick freak!" she yelled.

I went for the next best thing. I got chakra enhanced piece of duct tape and slammed it over her mouth. I heard her muffled scream. ''The winner of this match is Kenshi Kuogara'' he explained. I felt happy finally I was able to beat down Sakura without getting in trouble for hurting her.

I felt my leg healing more then before so I slammed the leg supporters down and started walking. ''I am free!" I yelled. I started to run before Inochi caught me. ''No way brat you still need to stay in the hospital'' he exclaimed.

Oh shit. ''Catch me if you can suckers!'' I yelled throwing smoke bombs on the ground. The people started coughing as I ran away. ''Get him!'' Tsume yelled. It was that say that the great shinobi chase occurred.

With that Kenshi was able to not go to the hospital.

**How you guys like it. I am still going to need experiments and I am leaving on Wednesday so send me good lucks. **

**Plot ideas are welcome love you all**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just because I don't have internet it does not mean that I still can't write fanfiction chapters' woot woot. The polls from last time are the same as before! But hey you guys would it be bad if I made this a bit of a full metal alchemist crossover for the pairings. **

**Well if you guys have any ideas message me why don't you ;). **

**Why is it that people complain about over powered original characters when the most overused thing in these fanfictions is an overpowered Naruto who has nothing of his personality? **

**Important**

**Hey could you guys send me fan art of Kenshi I would like to see how he looks like in your opinions because it is kind of hard for me to visualize. Hehe**

**And I don't really think I have given too much power to Kenshi in my opinion Itachi is overpowered. Besides who says I won't power up Naruto.**

**God I Miss American foods recommend any place I can go to in Algeria to get the American food.**

**Going to the beach thanks to my uncle he is awesome unlike some other people I know not my parents they awesome and not teachers. **

Kenshi was walking around the village fully recovered and rich as hell! He cashed in what he got from Gato. Now he was a millionaire though he kept that a secret from everybody but used it in trade to get him and Yota more furniture and a bigger home for 10 people to live in it.

Although he gave up puppets since it was too easy to destroy.

His room (Kenshi) now had a TV a PlayStation 2 ( I know that the village at that time well the whole era pretty much had no tech like that at the time. But please for the sake of the story pretend it does please!) He had bought 4 different games.

Call of duty the big red one

Road warriors

And two other ratchet games that shall not be mentioned.

Kenshi had a wider range of space along with a bigger and cozier bed. Although he had to get a new one since the last was stained with blood after the last mob attack. But hey it was the size of a king's bed! Yota also decided to decorate his room but it cost Kenshi three thousand dollars!

There was a new wall paper attached with sun light and giant fire balls! Yota for some reason had an obsession with that picture. There was even roast chicken that was part of the paper. Yota got a new rug as well. Which he was constantly on instead of his own bed! Which was actually queened sized. He had a flat screen TV along with a giant bunny.

Outside was a training course. It was filled with sand to give Kenshi a hard time of moving and it was working. There were wooden training posts jumbled together well close together. They had poles sticking out of them.

So If you hit one post it would start spinning and make the other posts correspond and do the same thing (just look at the Kung Fu panda training hall and you will see it).This had sadly resulted it many trips to the hospitals.

There was still more to the training field but won't be explained.

Currently Kenshi was in a dilemma.

**Kenshi point of view**

Yota had destroyed yet another bed! That was the third one in a week. ''I honestly don't know how you keep abolishing the beds little brother'' I said with a sigh. He just gave me a wide grin. I paid double for the bed because I was the village ''demon brat''.

Naruto was so lucky the village had started to be nicer to him! What about me!? ''Shadow clone jutsu'' I muttered creating 7 clones to help me with the newer reinforced bed.

AT THE HOME OF KENSHI AND Yota

I and the clones set the bed down in Yota's room who was smiling like crazy. I just decided to let myself fall on his bed while Yota hopped on me. I started to complain about kids being way too active. ''Aww you know you love me big brother'' said Yota.

Yeah there was no denying it there. ''Yeah whatever'' I muttered burying my head into a pillow. Yota laughed and then there was a knock on the door. ''Oh! Great what now?'' I asked myself opening the door.

It was Naruto who looked grave uh oh. ''Hey Naruto what's up?" I asked. ''Well… Um… You remember that Haku girl from that mission we had?" Naruto asked. ''Yeah'' I responded. I had been informed that she and Zabuza joined our ranks.

Zabuza was a special Chunin because of his past crimes while Haku was also in the same rank. Heard that she was still in the hospital. ''Well she lost a lot of blood and… Uh'' he stuttered. ''Just spit it out man!'' I yelled.

"Haku needs a blood transplant and you're the only one with the same blood type!" he said that really quickly. I sighed so what I would just give a pint of blood big deal. I gave him one of my scrolls. ''What's this?''. ''A scroll that contains my blood never know when you need it'' I said slamming the door.

Am I never going to get a break will I? Yota grinned yup he wanted to play a game. Sighing I asked ''fine what do you want to play?''. ''Hide and seek'' was his simple response. ''Shadow clone jutsu'' 5 clones appeared as we all walked outside.

Well Yota ran actually. He started to count to 20. Clone 1 hid in a hollow tree. Clone 2 transformed into a pig then yelling ''I'm trapped in a pigs body!" Clone three smacked him making the clone disappear. Number three hid under a bush. The other clone just hit himself so he didn't have to play.

Yota heard them both knowing that only 4 of us left. Clone 5 hid in my hiding spot damn it! This was in a little tunnel I dug. Yota stopped counting and looked around for us.

NOBODY POINT OF VIEW

''I wonder where are they?'' Yota asked himself with a pout.

Yota looked under a random bush to find nothing. He put on a bit of a thinking pose. He looked around again and found clone one trying to keep his hair away from a bunch of bugs. Clone 1 sighed and dispelled himself leaving Yota giving a cute smile.

**WHOEVER thinks he's cute PM me **

Yota quickly found clone three leaving the real Kenshi and final clone left.

With Kenshi he was able to make the tunnel deeper and wider and kicked out his clone letting Yota to find him.

Kenshi was the last one left. He however was panicking and digging even deeper into his whole. Yota went in the hole and started following where the tunnel would lead. Kenshi was digging even deeper but was then caught.

''Found you big brother'' he said. ''Yeah you did little bro'' replied Kenshi ruffling Yota's long hair. He let off a small giggle. ''Yeah I did'' he responded. ''Alright then let's get the heck out of this burrow'' I said as we both started crawling out.

**Next day training area 7 team meeting time 12; 50 Am **

**Kenshi point of view**

We were in some team meeting. I had no idea why Kakashi had called us here I had to out run a small mob for Petes sake! They were going to kill me like all those other couple hundred times! So this had better be good.

Currently Kakashi was giving us one of his famous eye smiles. ''Neh, why did you call us over here sensei?'' asked Naruto. He responded by pulling out three orange passes." What exactky are those for?'' asked Sasuke as I gave a confused stare.

''Well my little genin these three are a pass to the Chunin exams. Which is the middle ninjas.'' he exclaimed. What?! Was he actually serious!? I could see he shocked look in Sasuke's face as well. ''Are you for real?" I asked. ''Yes I am you three are now part of the exams. You all came a long way'' he replied.

''What's the Chunin exams?'' asked Naruto. ''Well then looks like I have to explain this to you don't I Naruto. Well in the ninja world there are different ranks. Genin as you guys are now. The next is Chunin which is the next rank. After that is Jounin, Ambu and then the Hokage'' he said.

''Only one person has ever skipped the rank of Chunin and onto special jounin. That person is the snake mistress of the leaf Anko Maritiash (I do not know how to spell the last name no internet remember) "Explained Kakashi.

Whoa now that was a surprise! ''Oh! I get now'' said Naruto finally getting what the ranks were about. He then gave a grin while Yota looked bored. ''I am definitely going to be like that Anko girl I will be a jounin in no time just that one exam and that's it!'' yelled out Naruto.

Before he handed out the passes he handed us a small application each. ''Sorry we just need you three to sign these forms and that's it'' said Kakashi. This caused us all to sigh. We quickly signed it and Kakashi gave us the passes.

He then body flickered out.

Great he just ditched us!

''Say anybody want to go out for Raman?" asked Naruto. ''I'll pass'' said Sasuke. ''I guess me and Yota will go'' I said. Yota perked up as Naruto smiled. ''Alright then let's go!" he yelled grabbing me and Yota and dragging us off.

A moment or two later I got him to let go of us. We then started to walk instead. Half way there we were met with Sakura! ''Aww no what do you want?'' I asked glaring at her. She scoffed. ''Well as you know I have obviously been put in the Chunin exams. And I am looking for my precious Sasuke!'' she yelled.

Then after that little conference she decided to stick around with us! This was turning out horrible! Can it get any worse? Next this kid Konhamaru and his friends appeared. ''Is that your girlfriend boss?" he asked. Naruto got a grin oh come one Naruto you can do better than THAT. I thought that all in my head.

''Well yeah but were kind of taking it steady and all'' he whispered. Sakura heard this. Oh shit he was so dead. ''NARUTOOOOOOO!'' she yelled smashing her fist into Naruto's face sending him flying. Konhamaru was shaking. ''Boss! Hey what kind of girlfriend are you flat chested bimbo!'' He yelled at Sakura who then got a dark look.

Oh well now he was dead. Konhamaru made a run for it from the raging pink haired banshee. Oh Brother I and Yota stayed right behind her.

''I just wanted to get some Raman'' I said to myself as Yota's stomach growled. Mines followed the mark. We stopped when Konhamaru bumped into some sand Genin who started to choke him. ''Hey you let Konhamaru down!'' yelled Naruto. I kept my eyes straight as I looked at what was on his back.

That was most definitely a puppet so there was a puppeteer in this year's Chunin exams. ''No way this brat needs to learn his lesson'' replied the male sand genin (Kankrou as we all know). ''Come on let the kid go or else we will get in trouble with him'' said his female partner.

''No way this brat is going to get what's coming to him Temari besides Garra won't know'' he said. ''I told you to let my friend go!'' yelled Naruto. Kankrou smirked and raised his fist to Konhamaru. He was about to strike before a cold voice spoke.

''Stop'' that word froze the puppeteer up. A red headed person the same age as Naruto came in a whirl of sand.

Temari also looked scared. ''Uh... Hey Garra'' stuttered Kankrou. So this was Garra? Interesting mostly because of the fact he was so young. ''Shut up you are a disgrace to our village. Do not embarrass us even further'' he snapped back.

Garra looked towards a tree with emotionless eyes. ''Come out I know your there'' he said. Sasuke jumped out of the tree I had sensed him before luckily or this would have been surprising. ''What the'' said Naruto clearly surprised.

I could feel killing intent rolling off Garra. He looked towards Sasuke who seemed to be affected by killing intent. ''You what is your name?" he asked. Sasuke smirked ''my name is Sasuke Uchia what's yours?'' Sasuke asked. ''Garra Subaku these are my siblings. "Now what is your name?" he asked motioning to me.

"Kenshi Kuogara (if you look back into the first chapter it's different but that was a typo)" I replied. Garra looked away ''come on were leaving'' he said. Kankrou dropped Konhamaru and went along with him. ''Hold on what are you foreign ninja doing here. I know the sand and leaf are allies (I just figured out when you combine sand and leaf you get sleef lol). But you guys have better have a good reason for being here or I'll have to report you'' said Sakura getting out of her funk from the killing intent.

I looked down to see Yota shivering from the killing intent. Okay this guy was so dead in the Chunin exams!

Temari smirked. ''What haven't you heard the Chunin exams are going on I hope you know that right?'' she asked. Sakura gave a dumb look ''oh yeah now I remember'' with that Sasuke and the others left leaving me, Yota, and Naruto.

''Hey aren't we supposed to be going for Raman you guys'' I said. Naruto got out of his funk along with Yota as they proceeded to drag me to the Raman shop. This cost me 780 dollars for 89 bowls! I am not made out of money!

Even though I was a millionaire. I sighed as I took out the money to pay for Raman sure I ate 12 bowls of it but still those two ate more then 7 300 pound people! And Naruto was only 12 for Pete's sake and Yota was younger.

''Hehe sorry about that Kenshi guess I went a bit overboard'' chuckled Naruto. I just started banging my head on the table. ''Why me'' I muttered as Yota pounced on me.

I decided this was pretty much enough. ''Well see ya later Naruto. I am going to have a shadow clone take Yota home I got to go get something'' I exclaimed summoning a shadow clone and leaving.

I was headed toward the best shinobi store in town it was named ''explosions are for us!" (SORRY COULDN'T RESIST). It sold explosive tags and bombs. Jutsus were included on most elements and there was even some that were about blowing stuff up like your weird enemies. Along with a bunch more stuff like swords.

Currently I was just picking up some materials. I opened the door and saw the daughter of the owner of the shop. Her name is Niko Nomoroki. She had A cups medium sized. Her skin was fairly pale while her hair red and was tied on two tails which was pretty short.

Niko's skin was absolutely flawless (this was the girl I was talking about Hyoti and new mew ). Her eyes were also red. She was wearing a black t shirt long sleeved that had the words '' I love blowing stuff up. Her pants were that of an Ambu cargo pants. Niko was about 14 years old with an impressive shinobi streak of being a low B rank shinobi but not worth being on the bingo books yet.

Niko was a Chunin elite squad leader. (**Go on accel world and find a girl named Yuniko try looking at all of episode 8 of accel this girl is a carbon copy of her but just older I think. Don't know Yuniko's real age)**

She was currently mutilating a guy who was being a total pervert and tried groping her. Niko had him tied up on a wheel. She took a spin and the man was throwing up his dinner. His head landed on one of the many choices on the circle. It was ''flaming wheel''.

''Take this you stupid pervert **** ****************!'' she yelled out throwing a bunch of curses at him. ''Ahhh please no mercy'' he pleaded. ''Sorry but you lost your chance the moment you groped me ********!'' she yelled setting the edges of the wheel on fire.

She kicked him in the nuts and then set a medium sized exploding tag there (the ones we usually see is the common large ones). She came to me with a sweet smile which she used as a mask to destroy perverts. ''So you come here to pick up your order" she asked.

I chuckled a bit. ''Yeah just watching the show while I waited'' I responded. ''I'll get it just tell me where his head lands on'' she said. ''Sure'' was my simple response. I walked over to the man and recognized him as one of the people who attacked me.

''Damn it it's the demon someone help me!'' he yelled. While still spinning. I stopped him with my foot. ''I am not a demon'' I whispered to him. ''Yes you are and when I get out of here you'll-'' I had enough of that and smashed my foot on his lip to silence him. This made him bleed a bunch.

I turned his head to ''dragons inferno''. I then put duct tape on his mouth. I shouted out ''it landed on dragons inferno!" I could practically feel her smile. ''Oh yes finally I have been waiting to try this out! Haahahaaahaahahahahahaahah'' she laughed I shivered in anticipation.

I was definitely going to be involved in this. She came out with Kunais, shurikens, advanced exploding tags although there were 3 of them only. Along with some regular exploding tags. She laid them out in front of me as I pocketed them all in my shinobi pouches.

''So you by and chance want to help me out in this?" she asked. Niko always wanted me to help her one of her torture projects. Well maybe just this once ''let's do it'' I responded. She got a grin that threatened to split her face.

''Get me some ninja wire and acid there in the back'' she pointed towards it. I went in the back and man was it freaky! It had a bunch of kill perverts sign and number one on this list was Jiraya of the sananin the toad sage.

I pray that she will make it swift .I grabbed the ninja wire and acid and then walked right back to Niko who detonated the exploding tag. The man's dick was blown into pieces. Whoa this guy just lost his manhood!

This was going to be exciting. She took the ninja wire and had me tie it around his legs. She got a lighter. ''Time to smoke him'' she said lighting it on the wires. It was sent on a small flame making him yell at the pain ''ahhh ow damn it ehhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa'' he started screaming like a banshee.

She was laughing her but off and well so was I. ''It's not funny!" he yelled. The wire soon burned away so I poured the acid on his wounds. They started to bubble up. ''Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!'' he screamed as Niko held on to me. Wow she was pretty. No Kenshi! Bad thoughts!

I and she had known each other for a total of 2 years and she was easily my best friend and the only one I considered a friend. Naruto never counted we never had a real conversation for crying out loud no one in my team did. Just like me she hated the leaf. No one saw her as a person just someone they'd ride. Heck even her father got money off her!

He was one of the ''Kill the demon'' people.

I smiled as we held on to each other for support for laughing so much. We finally started to calm down after a moment of two. ''Well I have to go don't want to keep Yota waiting an all. See ya Niko'' I said. ''Yeah see yeah later you ass'' she said the last part rudely. But hey that's who she was anyways.

I exited the store and walked home. After a while I saw a mob forming this can't be good. ''Come on let's kill that lion demon brat!'' said one of the villagers with a baseball bat over his head.

The mob agreed and looked straight at me. Oh shit not this again. They started to chase after me but sadly some of them were actually ninja. 16 year old genin to be exact. I started to run. Thoughts started going through my mind what I should do.

On one hand it was illegal for a ninja to harm civilians. Then again it was self-defense. What was I to do? Well my best option to do would be separate the ninja from the civilians. ''Shadow clone jutsu'' I exclaimed making 10 clones. Currently we had the choice of three ways I took the one to the left. While my clones divided into two took the other passages.

I ran until there was a dead end. Damn it I put my fist into the wall as I turned back. There were two ninjas well at least there was not many of them. They both glared at me. Before taking wicked grins ''you're going to die here tonight demon'' said the first one. The other was a Chunin while the first was a genin.

The Chunin's name was icho and the other was chio they were both brothers. The Chunin looked like he was ready to kill. ''Let's get this show on the road'' I exclaimed. Icho was the first to attack in a burst of speed he knocked me in the jaw. ''Ow'' I muttered flipping back.

Chio charged at me while doing hand signs.'' Ninja art smoke blast'' he exclaimed sending smoke right at my face. I felt my eyes water as I coughed from the smoke. Going through hand signs I performed my jutsu ''wind style great breakthrough'' it tore through the smoke making things more clear.

Icho was on the ground since he actually took full force of the attack while chio seemed to have dodged it. 'Haaa!'' he screamed running at me. I quickly did a cross hand seal for the shadow clone jutsu. 10 clones appeared.

He went to hit clone 5 but clone 3 was able to catch it. Clone 4 sent a round house kick to Icho who was able to dodge it. I growled acknowledging the fact that I might not win. Icho kicked the first three clones making them dispel.

I felt some of my other clones die out somewhere else. Oh dang it this was going to be tough. I took out two kunai and attacked Icho while Chio was occupied with my clones. I quickly sent a wild stab but he countered it with his own Kunai and used his size advantage to push me away. I immediately sent a kick to his chin. It connected but not before he went for a low blow kick.

''Aw damn it!'' I yelled in pain holding my jewels that was a cheap shot. Icho took advantage of my vulnerability. He got on top of me and sent punch after punch to my face. Icho took a small breath before getting off me. I used the wall as support to help me get up.

''Wind blast'' I exclaimed. The blast of wind blasted Icho into a wall. I felt the rest of my clones go out. Oh come on. I looked back at Chio who was going through hand signs. ''Water style water gun jutsu'' he exclaimed. Multiple small bullets of water came from his mouth all taking a direct hit at me. Damn it! That was when I remembered something. It was my bloodline! My eyes morphed into level two as I pumped chakra into it. A small explosion was heard behind us. Well this could either kill me or help me.

The smoke started to clear out to showing Niko! Ah god was I glad to see her here. ''You ass you leave for a couple of minutes and your already being attacked'' she said with a smirk. ''Yeah I love you to'' I replied. She seemed to get angry ''shut up won't you I am saving your sorry ass here'' she snapped back.

''Well I didn't need your help!'' I retorted. ''Oh yeah well it sure didn't look like it so **** ***!'' she yelled right back at me. We then started to exchange curses at each other with her knowing it a lot more than me. Icho soon interrupted ''uh if you two lovebirds are done can we get back to the fighting already'' he stated.

''Were not lovebirds!" we yelled simultaneously. This just made Chio and Icho sweat drop. ''Yeah right'' muttered Icho. ''that's it let's get this show on the road. ''Fire style fire ball jutsu!'' she yelled sending a B ranked fire ball instead of a c rank fire ball.

''Aw shit'' the two brothers yelled barley dodging the blazing fireball. It hit the wall instead but left a giant hole right in the middle of it. Niko went down and smashed her fist into Chio's face. This probably made a few teeth loose. I dropped my leg into Icho's stomach.

'' Wind Release: Devils Speed' 'I exclaimed using my jutsu to launch both of my feet up in the air and my fist into his face. Quickly grabbing his arms I did one of the things that saved my life at wave paralyze this guy's arms. 2 hits and Icho could no longer move his arms at all. Icho grabbed a kunai with his hand and slashed it at me.

Luckily I was able to move out of the way. ''You damn demon!" he yelled trying to stab me once more thanks to my speed it was easy to dodge. ''Sealing jutsu arm default'' I exclaimed using my sealing jutsu so now both his arms were completely useless. ''Wind style great breakthrough'' I said unleashing a torrent of wind.

This slammed Icho right through the dead end wall knocking him out. I looked over to my right to see that Niko already took care of Chio who seemed to look like he lost his dick. ''Why are there so many perverts these days '' she muttered. I shivered not wanting the same thing to happen to me.

''Well then where's my reward for this?" she asked. Wait did I hear that right? Was she seriously expecting a reward? ''What the hell no!" I yelled. ''What I just saved your life. I should get something in return!" she yelled back. ''Yeah the fact your friend is still alive that's reward enough!'' I shouted.

''Well this is!" she bellowed. What in the world did she mean by that? Well the answer to my question was when she grabbed my face and kissed me smack on the lips!

**Well that's a wrap god I miss America better there then where I am at. Remember hint to me any places that have America food in Algeria. But hey it looks like Kenshi has a girlfriend eh eh Hahah I WONDER if I should make this a pairing?**


	8. Important

**Okay I want to make one thing clear Kenshi has quit on using puppets since a simple fire jutsu would destroy it. **

**Second could people please send me fan art of Kenshi and any of my other O/C's it would be appreciated.**

**Third my poll will be finished in 2 weeks so u had better vote. Reviews are also appreciated.**

**Now if anyone wants to add their ideas onto mine feel free to I am possibly going to put them in if they good. **

**Sorry but I am taking a month off you guys can probably expect a chapter on September **

**I am sorry for the no story chapter but with summer homework and Algeria its just so much **

**IF YOU GUY'S AND GIRLS WANT ME TO UPDATE EARLIER HELP ME OUT A BIT IN MY HOMEWORK CAUSE BECAUSE OF IT THERE IS A CHANCE OF ME TAKING 2 MONTHS TO FINISH IT. **


	9. Sorry

I am freakin back people and in need of homework help like before. **That's all I got if I fail on one of them I am discontinuing this story!**

Kenshi had a major headache that grew on his head from yesterday. He found out his very best friend liked him and the Chunin exams were here today. This was not good for his life. **''You got that right'' Kimo said. **"_Shut up'' _Kenshi replied. ''**Whatever you say honey" said Kimo. **What the heck was she in love with him or something? Kenshi sighed and cradled a sleeping Yota onto his bed and left 6 shadow clones to take care of Yota while he was gone.

Kenshi stopped before going out the door and summoned 4 more Clones just in case. Today was going to be a rough day alright. Luckily the exams were in another.

Yeah I am sorry but this s all im just going through some hard things these days im sorry guys


End file.
